Under the Innumerable Stars
by Earwen of Alqualonde
Summary: Tale of Legolas and Ariel. Mary Sue haters, ye be warned.
1. Of Resuce

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's characters nor the places. A/n:  Ariel in elvish is Erurawien. Meaning: " lion of God" I have decided to put the prologue and chapter 1 as one chapter. 

Edited on 10th oct 2003. Thanks to Amarie for pointing out mistakes! 

****

**_Prolougue_**

Ariel Silverstar knew nothing about her real parents, except that they abandoned her, or so her adoptive mother claimed.

She was contented and satisfied with life… or was she?

Sometimes she felt a yearning that was inexplicable, and grew stronger as each year passed, till it was beyond comprehension. It was as though she did not belong to this entire realm, but somewhere else, and something in her sensed her real father was actually alive.

Ariel enjoyed and excelled in archery, and wounded prides of countless men who did not wish to be bested by her. And many thought it strange she rode horses without a saddle, and seemed to have an affinity with them.

She was teased frequently at school because of her pointed ears but she liked them, believing they were a link to her parentage and strangely enough, she never grew ill with disease. When she was supposedly 50 years old she still felt and looked like a 15 year old. But not once in her life did she view herself differently from the race of Men, as she thought herself as one of them. 

And there were always vague memories of fair faces and voices. She tried to figure out what they were but they slipped through her fingers like gossamer thread before she could grasp them. 

"… hush, _titthen pen_, 'twill be all right…"

"… can I have a sword? _Adar_?"

"…_muinthel_, why are you always so serious?"

"…what are our _gweider_ up to now?"

Strangely familiar they seemed, and she tried her best to hold on to them, though they made no sense. 

The most puzzling of all mysteries was the white gem that had been found on her, she fingered it, loving the way it felt- cool and solid in her palm… and something seemed to be calling out to her, drawing her, but Ariel could not fathom what it was. 

It was a cloudless summer night and the sky sparkled bright with innumerable stars. Feeling a sudden desire to feel the white crystal, Ariel held it out. 

And she saw…

She saw Evariel, sister star to Undomiel fall out of the night sky, and settled into the crystal.

Ariel clasped it to her heart, and she was pulled into Middle Earth, where she originally belonged, and all trace of Ariel in that world was lost. 

                                                   _______________________

**Chapter 1**

"That hurts," thought Ariel as she slowly opened her eyes. Her hand unclenched, to reveal the crystal. Putting it back on the silver chain around her neck, she stood up shakily and surveyed the surroundings.

She looked around in wonder. The forest she was in was unlike anything she had seen before. Dark and menacing it seemed to her, as if an unknown danger lurks in the hidden eaves. Ariel was unaware that she was in Mirkwood, a few leagues east from the distant realm of King Thranduil of the Silvan folk. 

"Where am I?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. 

There was nothing to do except to walk untill help was found. With no food, no water, and no idea of where she was, the prospects looked grim to Ariel.

For hours she trudged on, finally, tired and sore, she came to the edges of Mirkwood. Worn out from walking all morning, she came across a band of the ugliest and most gruesome creatures she ever saw.

Tall and dark they were, and the sight of them brought back haunting memories that gripped her with a new terror.

"…_naneth_ was taken by them…" She uttered the words aloud, but was too full of disgust, fear and rage at them, though she knew not why. 

Instinctively taking a step back, she stumbled over a rock and fell backwards, injuring her shoulder as it hit a sharp edge.

"What do we have here?" sneered a voice. She was roughly hauled up for inspection. Ariel winced as her shoulder throbbed with pain. The creature produced some rough twine and began to bind her hands. 

They were bow- legged, foul to look upon, and Ariel was repulsed by their stench and disgusted by the leering looks on their faces. At the moment there were ten of them.

"An elf, but does not seem to belong here."  The leader noted thoughtfully.

"Bah! Who cares! So long there's fresh meat for us to eat!" said another.

"Yea!" several nodded in agreement. At this Ariel mustered all the strength she had left to formulate an escape plan.

"We will bring her…" before the leader could voice his decision, he bent over and dropped to the ground, as if been dealt a blow from behind. A gray feathered arrow sticking out of his back. One by one the creatures fell to arrows.

Due to years of experience with horses she could tell it was only one horse approaching, so the rider must be an excellent archer, she noted.

Soon only one of her captors was left standing. It started to run away but was trapped between a stony cliff and Ariel's savior.

A pure gray horse appeared but it was not the steed that strikes Ariel's interest but the rider.

He was tall, had golden hair and the same leaf-shaped ears Ariel had. He moved with a fluid grace that left Ariel spellbound just looking at him. Drawing a knife, he slew the last of the revolting creatures, before turning his attention to Ariel.

Ariel stared into a pair of blue grayish eyes and felt a queer jolt in her stomach.

He was beautiful. Long, golden hair fell upon his back 

As he cut the bonds that bound her, Ariel found his nearness unsettling, and he smelled of fresh pine, before chiding herself on thinking such thoughts. 

"You are an elf, yet you dress strangely." Ariel looked down at her blue evening gown, now stained with mud and soil. 

"Where am I and why did you say I was an elf?"

"You are in Mirkwood, in the realm of my father and you do not even know you are an elf?" He asked incredulously. "Who are you, and what business draws you to Mirkwood?"

"I am Ariel Silverstar. She surprised herself by saying, never in her life did she hear the name "Silverstar". "And I was lost in the woods, till I was attacked by some creatures…what are they?"

"_Yrch_. I shall take you to my father at once, I see you are weary and wounded."

Climbing up a horse, he offered a hand, which Ariel hesitatingly took, and she was hauled up in front of him.

"And who, pray tell are you?"

"Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas curiosity was aroused. He had been patrolling the borders of Mirkwood when he came across Ariel. Very fair was she, and bore a somewhat resemblance to Arwen Evenstar, whom he had seen only once before in his life.  Silverstar, that sounded familiar, but Legolas could not quite place his finger on what it was. 

Silver eyes, the like of which he had not seen before. They showed weariness, fatigue, but he could tell in their full brilliance they would be as piercing as the stars of the evening. 

Ariel was not used to sitting in front of a horse while someone else rode. She mused, so she was an elf. In a way it made sense, the way she always felt out of place in the world of men, and those pointy ears of hers were not a deformity, but were signs that she was of elvish heritage. 

Does that mean she would be able to trace her parents here? After all, this was where she came from originally, where she was born.  But why did they abandon her? Maybe her questions would be answered soon. 

But for the moment, fatigue and weariness overcame her, and though she tried her best not to lean on Legolas, she soon dozed against his chest. Ariel felt a strange sense of warmth and security she had never experienced before as she slept.

As he tightened his hold on the sleeping maiden, Legolas caught a faint whiff of cinnamon and honey. Again he looked down at her, and beheld her beauty. It was not apparent under all the dirt and grime, but he was still mesmerized by her. He held up a protective arm to ward off sharp branches as they rode into thicker vegetation. A stray lock of her hair brushed past his arm, and it felt like a fluttering of a butterfly's wings. 

Shaking his head to rid it off these thoughts, he forced his thoughts away to his father.

The King of Mirkwood wanted his son to be prepared to take over the ruling of his kingdom, but Legolas dreaded the day he would be made King. Of course, Thranduil was not going to hand over the scepter soon, but Legolas knew his father was yearning for the West, to join his mother. 

Legolas yearned for adventure and battle. Even a band of rebellious goblins and orcs would have been welcome, but none of them obliged to even invade the kingdom.  The idea of being tied down to the ruling of Mirkwood and behave as a king should does not appeal with him. Scowling at that thought, he jerked the reins of his horse, willing it to go faster. 

The chance of adventure presented itself when a messenger from the house of Elrond came and requested for a representative. Legolas readily agreed to go. He was to set out for Imladris soon. It was said Isildor's bane had resurfaced and a council was to be held to decide what to do with it. He was chosen to represent the elves. 

****


	2. Of Learning Who She Really Is

Disclaimer: None of the place belong to me! Wheeee! 

Edited on 10 oct 2003

**Chapter 2**

Ariel awoke to the sound of birds chirping, no they were singing. She lay still for a moment, appreciating the song of birds. Feeling refreshed, she sat up and was surprised to find herself on a soft bed and even more surprised at the room she was in. It was painted a cool shade of soothing green, and the ceiling had an intricate design of leaves and flowers. 

" I see you are awake, my lady." A voice startled her. Looking up, she saw the same elf who had rescued her yesterday.

"I hope I was of not much inconvenience to you yesterday"

"Twas naught, my lady, are you feeling well?" Legolas asked, concern evident in his eyes. 

"Yea, Thank you for your kindness, my Lord."

"Tis not in the nature of elves to turn away one of their kind." Especially one as beautiful as you, Legolas wanted to add, but restrained his tongue. 

At this Ariel blushed deeply when she realized she was not wearing anything under the thin sheet that covered her save a chemise.

"I would like to get dressed, if you don't mind"

Amusement flickering across his face at her obvious discomfort, Legolas strode out of the room. 

"I will be waiting outside after you have dressed."

Ariel saw a lovely white gown that she fitted into perfectly, and it did nothing to restrict her movements as most others did. When she brushed her hair, the long golden tresses sparkled in the sunlight. She went out of the room to seek Legolas who was outside waiting patiently.

Out of the room came a maiden, who was very fair to look upon. The sunlight caught in her hair and glittered, her silver eyes held wisdom and innocence, and she looked lovely in the white gown the maids had laid out for her. It clung to her supple curves and flowed to the feet. The sleeves were long and added to the gracefulness of Lady Silverstar.

The garment once belonged to his mother. And somehow the lady reminded him of his mother.  He missed her badly. But she looked more in appearance to the fair Lady Arwen, but lovelier. Arwen was as beautiful as the evening, but Ariel seemed to create a beauty of her own. _White stars that glowed in the twilight, when all the world is dark and silent._ Unique, intriguing, she was definitely unlike any elf he had ever seen before. 

"Who is your father?" Ariel asked tentatively. 

"He is King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Legolas answered.

"So that makes you a prince."

"Aye." He sounded as if he did not like reminding of that fact and Ariel could tell he was not happy about his position. But she did not question him further but took time to admire the surroundings.

Legolas led her through archways, majestic halls, and gardens in full bloom. Ariel was amazed at the beauty of it all.

And there were the elves, elves! The had a radiance which seemed to come from their fair faces. Some had silver hair, some deep gold like her own, but none of them lacked in grace and elegance. Some of them gave her curious looks, and one or two glanced at the newcomer suspiciously. But most carried on with their day to day business. She heard laughter, singing speaking and thought it was a joy just to hear them. But the best part was she felt included. Ariel was bursting with joy though she did not show it. These elves were her kindred and she was part of them. For the first time in her life she did not feel out of place.

"We are here." Legolas had brought her to a hall. There was a fire cackling gaily at one end, and a throne raised on a dais at the side. Upon it sat the elven king. He resembled Legolas much in appearance, but looked wiser and older. He studied Ariel solemnly. Instinctively, Ariel clutched her skirts and curtsied. 

"I trust you are well rested, my lady?" 

"Aye, my lord." 

"What brought you to the borders of our land? You resemble Elrond's kin greatly, but I think you might have some Lorien ancestry."

"I know not how or when I came here. All I know is my name. Does this help?" Ariel took out her silver pendant, and understanding dawned on Thranduil's face. 

"You, are Elrond's daughter, twin sister to Arwen." With that he launched onto a story.

It turned out that Celebrían, Ariel's mother was on her way to visit her own mother, Galadriel with Ariel in Lothloríen when she was waylaid by orcs. In order to save Ariel, she put a spell on her, bringing Ariel Ages into the future. She was later rescued by her sons, and healed of her physical injuries by Elrond, but lost interest in Middle Earth, and had no memory of what happened on that fateful day. She left for the Gray Havens before anyone could ask her what became of Ariel. Everyone thought Ariel perished under the orcs. 

It hit her then, those dreams, or nightmares would be a better-suited word made sense now. Her mother had been taken by orcs. A wave of nausea and cold fear took her by surprise, she felt disorientated and sick. 

"My Lady, are you feeling well?" Legolas asked her. 

"Aye, tis' naught but a headache." Ariel murmured. At this Legolas wondered greatly, for elves never got headaches. 

Thranduil, being one of great wisdom understood her predicament. He decided to cut a long story short. 

"These tidings are good indeed.  I am sure Elrond would be delighted to know his daughter is alive. I would like you to go with my son, who coincidently would be traveling to Imladris to the House of Elrond. He is your real father." Thranduil looked at Ariel kindly.

"You are welcome to make yourself at home here, in the meantime. I am sure my son would gladly show you around the place." At this, Legolas uttered a soundless, "What?" 

She felt undeserving of his kindness, but nevertheless, thanked the king. 

Ariel was excited at the prospect of having a family again, but she feared rejection. Would they be able to recognize her at all? How is it she cannot remember a thing at all about them, except those fading memories…


	3. Of Elven Lore And Archery

Disclaimer: Tolkien's characters do not belong to me. Edited on 10 oct 2003 Chapter 3 

During the days that followed, Ariel grew to love Mirkwood and the elves that dwelt in it. She loved the stables best, and spent most of her time there, helping to groom and feed the horses.  

But she kept her distance from Legolas, for every time she saw or got near him, her heart leapt and her pulse quickened considerably. 

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful eventide. Ariel had just feasted with the elves and was listening to the elves singing. The music was lilting, accompanied by harps, and Ariel felt at peace. She started pondering over King Thranduil's words. 

She had a twin sister. That explained why she felt something tugging at her soul, a strong bond found within twins only. Feeling the need to see the stars, she made her way outside to the gardens.

As she enjoyed the scent of the flowers, she gazed up into the night sky, there shone the twin stars of Undomiel and Evariel. Why had she not noticed them before? Both stars shine with radiance of their own, and they twinkled merrily at her. 

"They are beautiful, are they not?" Came a familiar voice behind her.  Ariel stood hastily, showing her irritation. 

" Is this a habit elves have, to sneak up on a person when she seeks solace?" Ariel snapped. She was shocked by her outburst, but the mounting pressure of meeting her family had been too much for her she felt the need to take it out on someone. And the unfortunate person happened to be Legolas.

"My lord, I am dreadfully sorry, please forgive me." She hastily added. 

"There is nothing to forgive, my Lady." He replied warmly. 

"Thank you, and please, I am just Ariel."

"Then just call me Legolas."

They regarded each other for a full minute.  

Ariel thought he was attractive, with the starlight on his brow, and she wondered how it would feel to run her hands on that broad back of his. And those blue-gray eyes beheld her as if they could look through her soul and see her innermost thoughts and feelings. She felt exposed, but did not mind it at all. 

Legolas saw the starlight reflected in those silver eyes and thought her to be the loveliest maiden he ever saw. He had an overwhelming urge to touch those tresses of deep gold hair. Will they feel like silk? Her thoughts mirrored in her eyes, but try as he may, he could not read what she was thinking.

"We leave for Imladris on the morrow, I hope you are prepared for some hard riding." 

"Indeed I am. " Ariel thought of all the times she spent riding in the other world. Her favorite mare was Phil, she was a speckled gray horse and could outrun any ordinary horse. Ariel regretted leaving Phil behind. 

"Are you sure?" He asked unbelievably when Ariel told him she was skilled with both bow and sword.  

"You do not believe?" Ariel smiled, and thought, 'ah, another male's pride that I am going to wound terribly.'

"Come." He led her to a clearing where the elves practiced their archery. Ariel saw targets lined up at the far end. Though it was dark, her elven sight enabled her to see well in the moonlight. Why, they were so easy to aim for that Ariel nearly cried out in disbelief. Then she had an idea, which would allow her to flaunt her skill. 

A sharp twang sounded and her arrow landed exactly on the thin line dividing the middle target and the outer circle.

Legolas smirked, pleased that what she said earlier was merely a boast, and was about to gloat.

"See, you—" Ariel's hand went up to silence him as she aimed again. Brow furrowed in concentration, she loosened her bow and the second arrow found its way to the thin line again, this time an inch away from the first arrow.

Soon she completed a circle of arrows, and all were exactly on the hair thin line, Ariel noted with smug satisfaction as she told Legolas so.

The look on Legolas' face was priceless. Ariel burst out laughing. It sounded like the twinkling of many bells, and was music to his ears. Soon, he too joined in.

"Forgive me, Ariel, for not believing you earlier, not many maidens have acquired the skill, and even Arwen, your twin prefers the sword." 

At the mention of her sister, it reminded her of her family, and Ariel grew quiet. She did not know what was expected of her and what to expect of them. 

Legolas sensed the change, and inquired concernedly, "What is wrong?" 

Ariel poured out her heart to him then and there, and after that she felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders, it felt wonderful to be relieved of it now she had told someone.

"You have naught to fear," Legolas replied. "Lord Elrond is a loving father, I do not doubt he would accept you immediately and has missed you terribly and his sons, that is, your brothers Elladan and Elrohir, I have journeyed with them before and they would certainly find joy in their supposedly dead sister. When I think of how many centuries they spent pursuing those orcs in revenge for your mother and you, my heart goes out to them, and sometimes I join them in their pursuit, that is, if my father allows." A bitter note crept into his voice, but it cleared quickly. "As for Arwen, look! That should be proof enough that the sisterly bond and love is strong between both of you." 

Sure enough, the stars of Undomiel and Celebriel twinkled as if in response to confirm what Legolas said.  He touched her arm in friendliness. 

His touch on her skin burned her and left a tingling sensation, his explanation had rendered her speechless. 


	4. Of the Journey to Imladris

Disclaimer: I own only Ariel and none of Tolkien's characters and the song belongs to Tolkien too. Chapter 4 

_Voices of orcs. Approaching._

_Flee, Ariel Flee! Urged her mother._

_Too late, they caught up._

_Run, Ariel._

_No! Screamed Ariel inwardly as her mother was carried away by the orcs. _

Ariel awoke, the dreadful nightmare still fresh in her mind. She felt numb and horrified. She had been so helpless then, unable to do anything to help her mother as she was pulled into another world. Burying her face in the pillow, Ariel wept like she never done before.

All saddled and ready, the horses snorted in impatience, eager for the long journey that awaited them. They stamped their feet on the ground, and 

"Navaer, son and daughter of Elrond." Ariel felt strange being addressed as such. 

Words of farewell were exchanged between King Thranduil and the escorting party. An escort of two other elves, Lildor and Arriane were to travel with them. Food enough for five days was packed. 

Ariel saw the excitement and anticipation in Legolas' fair face, and she knew being cooped up at home made him restless. 

Mounted and ready, they rode off into the forest, keeping in the middle of the road. They rode on for five hours, stopping only for brief breaks. 

It was noon, and they dismounted for mid day meal. Ariel wearily sat upon a rock, as she was about to eat her package of _cram, _her ears picked up the sound of rustling. She peered into the gloomy and dark forest, trying to make out what caused the noise.

"Legolas!" She shouted in warning, and saw he too heard it. His bow was drawn, taut and ready, and he cautiously approached the forest. 

It was worse than an orc. It was the foulest spider Ariel ever saw. It was one of the many descendants of Ungoliant, who devoured the light of the Two Trees. It stood on its many legs, spittle dribbling from it's mouth as it opened it to reveal a set of menacing jaws.

Legolas shot it between its eyes, but it did nothing to pierce the tough hide, and increased its wrath. Ariel, being weaponless, backed off, while Lildor told her to mount the horse.

"Let's go!" Legolas shouted as he leapt onto his steed, when a gasp distracted him.

It came from Ariel, who was being dragged off her horse by a strong spider thread. Burning with fury at the sight of something hurting Ariel, Legolas drew his blade and hacked away at the thread. Very tough it was, for it was no ordinary spider that produced it, but the elven blade proved stronger. 

The spider thread drew back like a whip recoiled, snapping back.  Legolas took the opportunity to scoop Ariel up into his arms and jumped up onto his horse.

"Noro lim, noro lim, Luinfel" urged Legolas to his horse. And away they sped, the last horse rider-less for a few hours, until Ariel insisted she ride on her own. Legolas reluctantly agreed, for a fierce surge of protectiveness came over him, and he wanted to be assured Ariel would be safe.

So it came to be Ariel found herself flanked by the two escorts, with Legolas at the rear. She thought this to be extremely disconcerting and unnecessary, though she did not say so. It was not as if she was one of royalty, she did not need protection,  grumbled Ariel silently to herself. 

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were fast approaching the Misty Mountains. Lildor informed her earlier that they were taking the High Pass. 

For four days they traveled into the narrow valley of the uneven path on foot as the rocky terrain did not allow the use of horses. On both sides loomed tall mountains, their snow peaks were covered with mists, hence their name. 

Thickets grew and weeds flourished, here and there the sounds of a mountain stream could be heard rushing down. Legolas was walking by Ariel's side, as he found he liked being in her company, and sought her presence often. 

"Mithrandir is a grey wizard. He came out of the West with four others.  He is the only one out of the five I respect. He has helped my father by clearing out Dol Guldor, the Nameless Enemy's holding in southern Mirkwood." Legolas was telling Ariel, and continued by telling her all the great deeds he had done, Ariel could see he held utmost reverence for the wizard.

"And there is Aragon, son of Arathorn, true heir to the throne of Gondor. He is also Arwen's love." Ariel listened to this with great interest. And she wondered what would happen when an elf and a mortal shared a love that could never be. The elf could only watch the other grow old while he led an immortal life. 

"Such was the fate of Luthien Tinuviel and Beren the one-handed." He told her the story of Luthien and Beren, Ariel was enraptured by the sound of his voice and the tale, as he spoke about the ill-fated love between both of them, and how they traveled to the Dark Lord's pits just to reclaim a jewel, in order for Beren to have Luthien's hand in marriage. 

"Farewell sweet earth and northern sky,

For ever blest, since here did lie

And here with lissome limbs did run

Beneath the Moon, beneath the Sun, 

Lǘthien Tinuviel

More fair than mortal tongue can tell

Though all to ruin fell the world

And were dissolved and backward hurled

Unmade into the old abyss,

Yet were its making good, for this-

The dusk, the dawn, the earth, the sea-

That Luthien, for a time should be."              

Legolas sang, and Ariel was captivated, his voice was beautiful, and all who heard it felt all weariness lifted from them. Hearing him sing was joy enough to Ariel.

A faint yet delightful strain of music, undeniably from a harp, floated by, Ariel was drawn to the direction. _Adar used to play the harp well._ This thought suddenly formed in her mind. Nothing could have sounded sweeter. She began running, and the closer she got, realization dawned on her as swift as the coming of dawn.

"Father." She uttered and behold! There in a valley lay Rivendell, the Last Homely house, dwelling of elves. Waterfalls splashed and rivers gushed. Lush greenery surrounded the slopes of the mountains, pleasing to the eye. It came back at once, the memories hidden in the depths of her mind resurfaced, and blinded by tears, Ariel continued running, as if seeking a precious thing, that might elude her if she did not run faster. 

She was home.


	5. Of Reunion

Disclaimer: I own only Ariel, and the rest belongs to Tolkien.

Edited on 11 Oct 2003 Chapter 5 

She descried him from far off. Elrond had just put down the harp he had been playing and stood up. Ariel saw a stern and wise elf, erect and proud was his stature. Upon his head was a ringlet of silver, and age did nothing to mar his features. 

And when she looked into his eyes there were only fatherly love for his daughter. All thoughts of rejection vanished in an instant and memories of him and her family flooded back. It was as if she had not left in the first place. 

Ariel hugged him tight and heard him murmur, "Welcome home, daughter."  She did not want to let go, for fear that all that was happening had been just a dream. But when she finally did, tears glistened her eyes and her father's.

"Ariel, daughter, you must be weary, but let me see to the guests first." Ariel suddenly remembered Legolas. She whirled around and saw him.

He gave her a look that said clearly meant, 'I told you so.' Acting nonchalant, Ariel was not going to admit he was right. 

"Saesa omentien lle, Lord Elrond" Legolas greeted. Pleasure meeting you

"Mae Govannen, Legolas, son of King Thranduil." Well met he replied. You shall find rest and peace here. Tonight we shall feast and make merry. Let you hearts not be troubled by whatever news or counsel you bring. It shall all be discussed tomorrow at the council." A few elves appeared and showed the guests to their rooms. 

With that they departed, leaving Elrond with Ariel. 

"Someone else is eager to see you too. Your sister has missed you terribly and both of you have so much to catch up on."  

Lady Undomiel locked in an embrace with her long lost sister. Lady Celebriel had an irresistible urge to let fall the tears. 

She realized she and Arwen could communicate without speaking. 

Sister, I missed you so Arwen spoke in Ariel's mind.

I missed you too

But words were redundant, there was no need to express their feelings. Ariel just wished to stay in her family members' presence, and it was enough. 

They hugged again. Lord Elrond looked fondly at both his daughters. When Celebrian had left, his life seemed to have an empty gap. Now with Ariel home, his family would be complete again. A pity Elladan and Elrohir were not here, he thought. Ever since Celebrian left Middle Earth, they never forgot her torment with orcs, and seldom came home, but traveled far and wide hunting down the orcs with the Dunedain of the West.

The way Ariel and the Prince of Mirkwood looked at each other was oddly disturbing. But Elrond dismissed it as an unimportant matter. What matters most now was his daughters' safety. He knew Ariel was hotheaded and would sooner or later go seeking adventure, eventually ending up into some sort of trouble of sort. He would do his utmost best to prevent that.

The three of them strolled in the garden and recalled happier times.

"Remember the time we could not sleep because Elrohir told us there were creatures under the bed?" Arwen asked.

"And the time we paid him back by putting a toad in his food and he was so angry we hid in the study for five hours?" Ariel said.

"How about when you begged Elladan for hours to teach you sword fighting and he finally gave in, but you ended up fracturing your knee when you tried to wield Glorfindel's sword?" Ariel remembered the incident clearly enough. She had to walk about like a cripple for month. 

"And I forbade you to touch any sword afterwards." Elrond said.

They all laughed. Elrond's deep and resounding, Arwen's lilting and Ariel's delightful peals of laughter. Anyone who looked upon them saw a close knitted family, and none indeed would have the heart to break them up. 

Ariel felt as if she had never left home at all. Back in the other world she felt hollow, like an empty being. Merely existing, but not living. But now she felt whole again, both in body and mind. And now she had a father, a twin sister and two other brothers. 

A family after long last. She could not ask for more.

"No… that color does not fit you", as Arwen took a forest green gown form Ariel. They were discussing over what gowns they would wear to the great feast tonight. Ariel cared not for such things, but Arwen insisted she dress her up and do her hair. "I must make up for al those years I did not get to braid your hair like a sister should." 

"This would do", Arwen held up a shimmering silver dress.

"It is too exquisite, nay, I shall not wear it" Ariel refused. The gown seem too low cut for her taste, though the interwoven silver threads of patterns on the hem looked pretty. 

"Of course you shall. Go on and change into it." Arwen insisted.

Ariel finally agreed after much persuasion. She would have preferred something simpler, this gown was too beautiful to be worn by her. 

As she donned the gown, she gazed into the mirror. Her reflection took her by surprise. Staring back at her was a beautiful elf, one with noble and regal bearing.  The gown changed color under lightning, from shimmering silver to pale violet, enhancing Ariel's eyes. Arwen told her so while Ariel merely snorted, saying Arwen looked better than her. 

"Tell me about Aragorn. I would like to meet that mortal. " Ariel teased.

"There is naught to tell." Arwen replied indignantly, "Who told you about him?"  

"Legolas." Ariel replied

"Ah, that high and mighty prince. So it's 'Leoglas' already isn't it?" Arwen smiled. 

"We – we are just friends with each other. He asked me to dispense of such formalities and I saw no reason not to oblige him." 

Arwen said naught, but had a gleam in her eyes. 


	6. Of Many Many Meetings

Edited on 11 oct 2003 Chapter 6 

Well rested, Ariel made her way to the hall for the feast, when she bumped into someone. 

"Dear me! I am so dreadfully sorry." Ariel apologized, before realizing it was Legolas.

His eyes sparkling, he said, 'I have not seen you so happy since we left Mirkwood. Mayhap the reunion with your family is the cause for so much gladness?"

"Truly! I would like to thank you for giving me hope, and also saving me from orcs that day or I would not be here now."

He nodded, before extending his arm, 'May I have the honor of escorting you to the Great hall for the feast?"

"Yea." She placed a hand upon his arm. 

She looked lovely, especially in that silver gown. It did justice to her figure, and the Silverstar pendant graced her neck like a star. Silver strands were wound in her hair, adding to the gold splendor, twas' really a sight to behold.

At the great hall, Ariel took her place beside her father, who was at the head of the main table, and opposite Arwen. 

A few dwarves, some halflings and a crowd of a hundred elves or so were present. But Ariel was most curious about the one sitting next to her.

Frodo was wondering about the she-elf beside him, she looked alike in appearance to Lady Undomiel, and had the same star pendant Arwen wore. Both were equally beautiful, to be on the fair side, Ariel and Arwen both have lustrous hair, tumbling down their backs, one like polished jet and the other seemed to be spun gold. When Arwen turned her gaze on him he felt his heart being pierced, as if on cue, the elf beside him turned and looked at him with interest. Frodo felt a warmth seep through his body, and she asked.

"Are you one of the Halflings I have heard of?"

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire at your service." He replied courteously. "Forgive my asking, but are you and Lady Arwen of kin?"

"We are sisters, separated when we had seen only hundred and five winters. My mother sent me to another realm to protect me from orcs." She recalled sadly. "I have only just reunited with my family. But enough of melancholy news, who pray tell, are you exactly?"

"Of my purpose here I cannot say, only that it is of great peril and such talk had been better left at the council tomorrow." She did not question him further on the matter, but talked to him about Mirkwood and the journey, while Frodo in turn told her about the Shire. He chatted on and on, and Ariel felt delighted to hear him. 

"…And in summer, the hobbit children are practically bathing in strawberries and cream." 

"Hobbits seem to lead a carefree life."

"Indeed they do, but for some…" Frodo's voice trailed off, leaving her wondering what he meant. 

After which Frodo strike up a lively conversation with Gloin, a dwarf who had much to tell about Bilbo and their adventures as companions of Thorin Oakenshield.

Ariel conversed gaily with Arwen. They took out their pendants before joining the two jewels together. They fitted perfectly to form a single star. Silverstar and Evenstar.

Wanting to know the people of Rivendell better, she urged Arwen to introduce them to her. Soon she got to know Erestor, one of her father's counselors, Galdor of the Grey Havens, Glorfindel, Lindir and many others. 

But every now and then she would find her gaze straying to Legolas, and more often than not his eyes will meet hers. 

He is handsome, is he not? So much so you have neglected your own sister? Ariel felt Arwen speak cheekily in her mind.

He is just a friend She stated firmly.

Oh? Arwen arched a brow elegantly. 'I must ask her how she did that' Ariel made a mental note before replying.

Love? Nay, Arwen, my heart is not so freely given away 

"Ah! There he is!" Arwen spoke aloud, before leading Ariel to a man.

Aragorn, heir to Isildur was tall, his hair tinged with gray, yet apparently still in his youth and manhood. He was clad in elven mail, and a green stone lay on his breast. There was a kingly air about him which Ariel found puzzling, yet she felt this was a man she could trust, and knew he would never break Arwen's heart.

"Aragorn, this is Ariel, my sister, Ariel, this is he that I spoke to you about."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, Lady." He took up her hand and brushed his lips lightly over her knuckles, as a polite gesture. But his gaze was more on Arwen, the love between them was evident.

"I shall take leave for the time being." Ariel said, but both did not seem to hear, already in their own world.

Three more hobbits later- Samwise, Merry and Pippin and their incessant chatter left her feeling giddy. They certainly were a delightful bunch, and there seemed to be no cures for their inquisitiveness, always ready with a never-ending string of questions.

"You must be Mithrandir." She stated in a matter of factly manner to an aged yet dignified lord. His sweeping silver beard and long white hair made him look wise, Ariel took a liking to him instantly.

"Indeed I am. Legolas told me much about you." 

Ariel talked to him about the ways of the world, for she was very much interested in how wizards work, though Gandalf did not disclose much about his dealings. 

After the feast ended, everyone made their way to the Great hall where only merry-making occurs there. Ariel sat on a couch, listening to the tales of Earendil, Gil-galad, of the Lay of Luthien and Beren, the fall and ruin of Beleriand in wonder. Then someone started playing a harp, and a hymn of Elbereth was sung.

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O Light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!  
  
Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
In a far land beyond the Sea.  
  
O stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see your silver blossom blown!  
  
O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
o menel palan-díriel  
le nallon sí di'nguruthos!  
A tiro nin, Fanuilos!  
  
A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas._

And amidst the merry making of elves, the gruff voices of dwarves and the enthusiasm of Hobbits, Ariel was at peace in her Father's house at Imladris, Last Homely house on the West.


	7. Of her Brethren

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's. But maybe we share a love for creating stories. 

Edited on 11 Oct 2003

Chapter 7 

It was late noon. The council of Elrond had just ended. 

She had listened in wonder about the tale of the ring, and of the nine dark riders, and of what the dwarves had to say. 

Ariel felt Legolas' distress when Aragorn found out the Wood-elves had let a creature called Gollum escape, and shot him a sympathetic look.

She wanted to jump to Aragorn's defense when a man from the South called Boromir insulted Aragorn indirectly, and was glad when an old hobbit called Bilbo did so by reciting a poem. She thought the verses suited Aragorn:

All that is gold does not glitter

Not all who wander are lost

The old that is strong does not whiter

Deep roots are not touched by the frost

From the ashes a fire shall be woken

A light from the shadows shall spring

Renewed shall be the sword that was broken

The crownless again shall be made king.

Frodo was to take the ring to Mordor, and eight other companions are to go with him. Ariel pitied Frodo, for he carried the burden of Middle Earth on his small shoulders. 

Ariel smiled in amusement as Sam, Frodo's servant leaped up from the bushes and indignantly told everyone present that Frodo was not going anywhere without him.

The fellowship of the ring consisted of Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli a dwarf, Aragorn,  Boromir, Gandalf, and Legolas.

Ariel was worried for Legolas, for she knew the journey to Mordor was perilous and wrought with dangers. Arwen felt the same with Aragorn.

"But for Aragorn it is clear that the path chosen for him to take leads to his destiny, which is high, for he is the heir to the throne of Gondor, made for doing great deeds. And I, lady Undomiel will not hinder it. And Father will only allow me to be wed to a king and no other. But I have faith Aragorn will receive the scepter. Come, let me show you what I have made for him in secret."

She unfurled a standard. It was made with black cloth, one of the finest that does not tear easily and can withstand wind or rain. There was the White tree with seven stars about it, which were wrought with gems, and lastly, a crown, made of mithril and gold glittered. It was the banner of Gondor. 

"It is only half done, for I have yet to sew over the Tree with protective thread, which will prevent it from fraying."

"Nevertheless, it is finely done, and will be justly given to Isildur's heir." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cool evening made it perfect for a stroll on the gardens. Alone. 

There were pine, beech, elm and oak trees providing shade. Ariel basked in the tranquility if it all, allowing the serenity to wash over her.

Her thoughts were with Legolas and the rest of the fellowship when approaching voices interrupted them. Not feeling up to meeting anyone, Ariel, hid behind a tree and waited for the voices to pass.

Presently two elves came walking down the path towards her. 

"Father says we are to go to Silverlode and scout the area for any of the nine riders."

"Of that matter—" He faltered when he caught a flash of lavender behind an oak tree.

"Reveal yourself." He demanded.

Left with no choice, Ariel stepped out, ready with an explanation.

"What business do you—"

They gaped at each other.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Ariel dared not believe her eyes.

"Ariel?" Was it their eyes or was their long lost sister in front of them?

Just when she thought she could get no happier, she burst into tears. Undecided on who to embrace first, she hugged them both together.

"Tanya Awra that hurts, little sister." Exclaimed Elladan when they hit each other's head in the process. 

"Nae saian lumme" It has been so long Elrohir told Ariel. "You have grown much."

They sat on the lawn while recalled the years they had together. When all of a sudden Ariel grew quiet.

"What is it?" asked Elrohir.

"She has that 'look' on her face which implies she has something up her sleeve." Elladan said.

"Uh-oh, better move away." Elrohir recognized the familiar expression Ariel reserved for both of them specially whenever she and Arwen played tricks on them. 

"I was just wondering if both of you are just as ticklish as before."

"No, you don't." Too late, Ariel tackled them to the ground and started tickling them till they were all rolling on the ground, laughing. 

"Enough." panted Elladan. "You made me lose my self control." And he tried to regain his dignity by sitting up straight, failing miserably when Elrohir and Ariel laughed at him.

"Brother, you can never look like Father." Elrohir teased

"One day I will though." Elladan retorted. 

"Ariel we have a surprise gift for you, meant to be given on that fateful day you were separated from us."

"We know how much you loved watching us practice our knife fighting."

They took out a long knife each, and handed it to Ariel, who accepted the gift proudly.

"We made it ourselves," Elrohir proclaimed proudly. "But when you did not come home, we kept it with us ever since." 

The blades were well tended and shiny, and the handles were encrusted with jewels, sparkling in the sun. Elvish runes imprinted on the sword read, 'For Silverstar, from Elladan" and "From Elrohir."

She was so touched her eyes brimmed with happiness. She tried to thank both of them, but no words came out. 

"We are sorry we cannot be with you any longer, for we have to discuss pressing matters with Father.' Elladan said regretfully.

"But we will see you tomorrow, so cheer up." Elrohir said, on seeing his sister's crestfallen face.

"Mayhap we can teach you how to wield two knives at once?" Elladan asked.

"Aye! I would dearly love to!" Ariel exclaimed, her face shining.

"We shall meet you at the arena ere the coming of dawn."

"Agreed. Farewell. Elladan and Elrohir."

When they were out of sight, Ariel held the blades against her breast, close to her heart.


	8. Of Farewell to the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's. The song about Nimrodel belongs to him, though one day I might find a way to steal it. Only Ariel and her few miscellaneous elves hither and thither.  
  
A/N: Please note that elves are immortal, and they prefer to take things slowly, and if I make them fall in love with each other immediately then my story would fall under the 'Mary-Sue' category. And Ariel is not a perfect character, she has flaws too, which will come out later in the story. Oh well then, here goes nothing.  
  
Nevweh: Glad you like it.  
  
CityofAngel: Thanks!  
  
Lady in Red: Ah.hope this chapter would be long enough  
  
Biliousneko: You really think so? Aack! My worst fears are about to come true then. But I am keeping this story no matter how much it sucks.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ere dawn the next day Ariel waited at the arena, quivering in excitement. The moon was still out, giving sufficient light and provided an ethereal glow to the circle of grass.  
  
Soon Elladan and Elrohir arrived and they taught her the basics of attacking and defending. Ariel had the talent so when it was developed, she mastered the skill of wielding two knives to perfection.  
  
"Very soon her skill in blade will surpass mine." Elladan groaned.  
  
Chuckling, Elrohir said," I wonder how she would fare with a sword."  
  
Ariel overheard and said, "And risk fracturing my knee again? No thanks."  
  
She enjoyed herself much when with her brothers, and spent a lot of time with them.  
  
Much to her dismay, they had to leave.  
  
"We will meet again," Elrohir promised Ariel.  
  
"Naamarie, Ariel and Arwen, dear sisters, Naamarie Father." With that they left for their errand, which was to scout the area near the fields of Celebrant. Ariel gazed after them sadly, small specks disappearing on the horizon.  
  
"They usually stay for only a day, and their visits home are extremely rare." Said Arwen.  
  
"But you being here made a big difference." Noted Elrond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chess was one of her favorite games with her father. Arwen who could not see what fun there was in moving wooden pieces just stood nearby while she watched Elrond and Ariel challenge each other.  
  
"Your bishop is in danger of being eaten." Elrond pointed out.  
  
"You should not be so kind to your opponent in the game. My bishop is there for a reason." Ariel said, before moving her pawn.  
  
"Then I am sorry I have to do this to you." Elrond took her bishop with his knight. "Check."  
  
"Checkmate, Father." Ariel moved her queen triumphantly across the board, trapping his king. Elrond admitted defeat.  
  
"Who taught you all these moves?'  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir." Said Ariel, before winking at Arwen.  
  
They taught me various ways to cheat  
  
My, sister, I did not know you were so mischievous and crafty. How was it Father could not see?   
  
That, is his weakness  
  
Elrond raised his eyebrows questioningly at his daughters and they just gave him innocent smiles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was in search of Ariel, he wanted to say a personal farewell to her, though he did not know why. He had felt jealous when her attention was given to her brothers, but when he saw how happy they made her, he too wished he could do the same.  
  
Unknown to him, though Ariel was in high spirits when with her brothers, she missed Legolas - his singing, laughter, just being with him. It was hard to comprehend why this was so, but she passed it off as missing a friend.  
  
Arwen sighed, she had seen the way Legolas and Ariel gazed at each other when they thought no one was looking.  
  
She spoke of this to Aragorn, who was downright amused.  
  
"Now," she began in a scolding tone, "you had better not tease the poor boy about it." "I can't promise you about that, but I assure you I will make his life miserable about it." He replied cheekily.  
  
"How dare you!" Arwen said in mock anger. Then she chased him all over the house, before he turned and clasped her hands in his.  
  
"Remember when we first met?" Her voice low and husky.  
  
"I thought I strayed into a dream."  
  
"You did not have the cares and worries you have now." She caressed his forehead with light touches.  
  
Fingering her Evenstar pendant Ariel has the Silverstar pendant, Aragorn felt all his weariness and troubles fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariel was practicing her archery when she felt warm arms around her.  
  
"You are tilting too much to the left, it will affect the direction the arrow goes. Ariel stiffened immediately, and then relaxed when she realized whom it was.  
  
"I have not seen you practice before?"  
  
He let go of her, and for that she was sorry.  
  
"Watch." He released three arrows in rapid succession and the first imbedded itself dead center, the second split the first into two and so did the third.  
  
He was pleases by the stunned look on Ariel's face, but sobered quickly when he remembered his sole purpose for seeking her.  
  
"Ariel, I have come to say farewell. The ring shall go south tomorrow as the sword that was broken has been forged anew and there is no more reason for delay."  
  
"I know." She told herself firmly,'I am just worried for him as a friend and nothing more.' 'Is that so?' Her inner voice piped up. 'Then why aren't you feeling the same for the other members of the fellowship?' 'Oh, shut up.' But she knew there was no denying the fact there was something other than friendship between them, but what was it?  
  
"Legolas, promise me you will be careful." For she knew the journey was going to be wrought with dangers.  
  
He looked offended, as if she questioned his ability to look after himself.  
  
"Rest assured I would."  
  
"Now shall we adjourn to the halls ere your father sends out search parties for his missing daughter?"  
  
"We shall." Ariel answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond and his daughters bade the fellowship farewell.  
  
Legolas held her eye for a moment, before tearing himself away from her gaze.  
  
Ariel said under her breadth, "Whither thou goest, my thoughts goest with thee." And none could hear save Arwen.  
  
She and Arwen were in low spirits that day, which was why Elrond suggested they make a trip to Lothlorien and visit Galadriel.  
  
"The high pass would be the safest way."  
  
Later on Ariel asked Arwen how their grandmother is like. For she had only a vague memory of a lady in white.  
  
"Having seen her once only, I doubt you will remember much of her. She is very grave and beautiful, last of the Noldorians who came from Valinor. And Lothlorien is the fairest dwellings of our kindred. The trees grow to heights unimaginable, and in winter their bark is silver and the leaves do not fall. Nimrodel and Silverlode flow from the misty mountain into it. There is a tale, which goes:  
  
An Elven-maid there was of old,  
  
A shining star by day:  
  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
  
A loght was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
  
In Lórien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
  
And fair she was and free;  
  
And in the wind she went as light  
  
As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
  
By water clear and cool,  
  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
  
Into the shining pool.  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell,  
  
In sunlight or in shade;  
  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
  
And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The elven-ship in haven grey  
  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
  
Awaited her for many a day  
  
Beside the roaring sea.  
  
A wind by night in Northern lands  
  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
  
Across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
  
The mountains sinking grey  
  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
  
Their plumes of blinding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore  
  
Now low beyond the swell,  
  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
  
Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was an Elven-king,  
  
A lord of tree and glen,  
  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
  
In fair Lothlórien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
  
As arrow from the string,  
  
And dive into water deep,  
  
As mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair,  
  
The foam about him shone;  
  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
  
Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come no word,  
  
And on the Hither Shore  
  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
  
Of Amroth evermore."  
  
"I am convinced I will love the place as much as you." Ariel smiled as the song ended.  
  
"It was also the place where Aragorn and I declared our love for each other. Father says we are to leave in half a month's time, but I can barely wait to see Celeborn and Galadriel again."  
  
Then Ariel noticed something. "Where is your Evenstar pendant?"  
  
"I gave it to Aragorn."  
  
Ariel saw Arwen truly loved him, and prayed Arwen and him would be together when this whole war ends.  
End of Chapter 8 


	9. Of Fair Lothlorien

Disclaimer: I do not own Lothlorien. The Lady Galadriel does. Oh, I mean, Tolkien. 

Edited on 10 oct 2003

Chapter 9    

After a few weeks of uneventful traveling, they neared the borders of Lothlorien. 

Ariel was horrified to discover she was disappointed there had been no adventure of sort. Now that she mastered the use of the knives, she longed to be of use the escorting party.  In her opinion she thought she and Arwen were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but Lord Elrond would not hear of it, and insisted they travel with five other elves for protection.

Though she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, at the same time she was touched by her father's love for his daughters, ensuring their well-being. 

They were now under the eaves of the Golden Wood. It was spring and the boughs of mallorn were laden with yellow flowers. The forest floor was golden from the falling leaves and the trunks were a beautiful shade of silver. Elanor and Niphredil blooms graced the hills.

Ariel thought she heard a twinkling of bells and sound of clear water rushing down a river stream. Everything was so calm, as if the whole place was not in the least bothered by the looming war outside. 

The horses slowed to a trot, neighing in delight at the lush green grass beneath their feet. 

"Land of our mother's kindred, here my heart would be glad." Sighed Arwen in contentment and bliss. She took a deep breadth of the air, and felt wholly refreshed.

Ariel glanced at her sister and half wished the same could be said for her. She knew naught of what to expect from Galadriel, or what was expected of her. Nevertheless, she was still filled with joy and wonder at the sight of such beauty of nature. The flowers were unlike any she seen before — so simple, sweet yet beautiful. The towering presence of mallorn made her feel insignificant, and humbled her immensely.       

"Daro!" A clear voice rang out, stopping them in their tracks at once. Out from a tree leaped an elf clad in shadowy gray, noiselessly onto the forest floor. He could not be seen among the trees, lest he moved quickly.

"Vedui, Lady Undomiel" Greetings 

"Vedui, Haldir." Replied Arwen warmly.

Haldir was taken aback by Ariel's presence. For he did not know anyone whose beauty could be equivalent to the Lady Arwen. 

" And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Ariel Silverstar, daughter of Lord Elrond."

"Mae Govannen, Lady Silverstar. The Lady awaits your arrival." If he was any surprised by Ariel's identity, he did not reveal it. All elves of Lothlorien guarded their emotions well, and it was hard to perceive what they were thinking, Ariel noticed. 

Haldir led the way on a straight and smooth path. Along the way shadowy figures were seen, darting to and fro in between the trees. Careful not to be seen by unfriendly eyes. 

"Haldir, why are the elves do discreet?' Ariel inquired.

"The enemies would be less likely to spot us. In times of war, all the more reason for concealment. It is sad these days our hands are more on the bow than the harp. There is no time for making merry, and less songs are heard in Caras Galadhon" Haldir replied sorrowfully.

They soon reached the elven dwellings. Ariel saw flets on impossibly tall trees, and strange songs sung in a tongue unknown to her. It was Quenya, a much more rich and subtle language than Sindarin. And rather than hearing it, she felt as if she was part of the song, or if she would be so bold as to add, inside it. 

The March Warden led them right into the heart of the city itself, and then they climbed up a never-ending flight of stairs, to a platform, that was when Haldir left them. 

"Welcome to Lothlorien, my dear granddaughters. Ariel, it hath been long since I saw you." Celeborn of Doriath had a deep, resounding voice, almost like her father's. He had shoulder length silver hair and his eyes beheld his granddaughters with a grandfatherly kindness, which Ariel felt unworthy of. 

Lady Galadriel, on the other hand was clad in shimmering white. Her hair was of the deepest gold and it was said the radiance of Laurelin, one of the two Trees of Light was caught in it. A circlet of gold rested on her forehead, as did Celeborn. Starlight glimmered in those blue eyes of hers. And when her gaze was turned to her, Ariel felt icy warmth go through her body, and slightly shivered. 

The Lord and Lady bade them to sit at a table, where they talked about Elrond and other matters concerning Rivendell. Celeborn did most of the talking, while Galadriel simply looked grave. 

They were careful not to touch on the subject of Celebrian, and for that Ariel was glad, for it would be reliving a nightmare. 

Turning whence forth to Ariel, Galadriel finally spoke. And when she did it sounded like the peals of countless bells, echoing in silence, the sparkling of streams, musical, serious yet with a touch of joy. Anyone who heard it knew it belonged to someone of great wisdom and knowledge. 

"Would it comfort you to know that the fellowship left yester eve ere your arrival?" 

Arwen and Ariel were greatly astonished and relieved.

"It gladdens me much to know that they passed through the Misty Mountains safely. It is full of perils and dangers that none know of," said Arwen.

"As do I." Stated Ariel as a matter of fact.

Galadriel gave Ariel a knowing look, and Ariel realized Arwen was not the only person she could hide secrets from. 

"Celebrían" started Galadriel.

At this Ariel felt a wrenching in her gut, and Arwen grew numb at the sound of their mother's name. Till now they had not spoken about her, but to avoid the subject was to prolong the inevitable. 

"She managed to pass away over the sea and dwells now on the Undying Lands. I know she has been healed fully, so do not trouble yourselves over her any longer." 

It was as if a burden had been lifted off their shoulders. Ariel immediately felt relaxed in Lothlorien. 

"How can you be so sure?" Ariel asked, fearful of false hope.

"I know this in my heart." And that was proof enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were given a flet for their own. Ariel sttod upon the edge, gazing out. Twilight had settled on Lothloríen, and the sky had turned a dusty blue.  There was lanterns everywhere, hung on trees giving the whole place an unearthly glow. She could feel very strongly the power of the Lady Galadriel. No evil was present here, lest someone brought it with him. 

"It was here where my doom was appointed." Said Arwen talking softly, more to herself than her sister.

"He walked toward me, under the trees when they were laden with gold. Like an Elf-Lord out of the Isles of the West, he seemed. His raiment was silver and white, and the power of Numenorean Kings was revealed in him." 

"And thus from that hour I knew I would renounce the Twilight and land of my kin. For a season we walked upon the glades of Caras Galadhon till it was nigh time for him to leave. Then, on an evening of Midsummer, we were troth plighted on Cerin Amroth."

"But know this, sister, I would always love my family, and Eru forbid that I shall ever forget them. You, Father, Elladan and Elrohir will always be in my heart." Turning to Ariel, she said.

Ariel said naught, but was deep in thought.

When the time comes for the elves to depart, when they grow weary of Middle Earth, she too, will leave for the Undying Lands, but Arwen would stay behind, and walk upon the paths that mortals take. 

This grieved her verily, for she longed to spend many years with Arwen, whom she loved dearly. And yet, who can tell what will happen? Many things hide the future, and even the wisest cannot tell. 

Ariel knew she would soon be restless, she cannot be like Arwen, peacefully dwelling in Imladris. Sooner or later she would leave and seek adventure, see the whole of Middle Earth. For she liked not the confinement of being in a house, or behaving properly like a lady, like Arwen. The position of the lady of Rivendell belonged to Arwen, she was not going to change that.

What she knew naught of was an unseen doom, which awaited her. Her time will come, soon.


	10. Of a Gift and a Suprise

Edited on 13 Oct 2003

Dawn arrived when Ariel felt Galadriel calling in her mind. 

"Will thou meet me?"

She arose quickly and walked down from her flet. Galadriel did not tell her where to meet, but Ariel found herself going towards a green glade. A waterfall rushed out to meet her, and somehow she knew this was the place of meting.

There, she waited for her foremother to arrive.

Galadriel studied her grand daughter intently. It was amazing how twins can be alike yet different. Both of them have hearts pure and true, have pride from their Noldorian decent, and loyal to those they love. Arwen was more gentle, wise, Ariel was more willful, impulsive, and headstrong.

It was said in Arwen the likeness of Luthien Tinuviel was seen. But few elves know Ariel resembles Galadriel's mother, Earwen of Alqualonde, greatly. For few who have seen Olwe's daughter lived till today to see Ariel. Earwen was and still is swan maiden of the Teleri, and her star-like silver hair flashed in Galadriel's memory, bringing on a swift rise of emotions.

Again the desire for the Sea rose in Galadriel's heart, but she hardened her will, knowing she had long forfeited the chance to go back to Valinor when she and Celeborn made their choice and rejected the offer from the Valar. Yet she did not regret coming to Middle Earth, for she had long wanted a realm of her own to rule. And neither did she regret her love for Celeborn.

Though she was the last of the Noldorian leaders, and the fire in her heart was slowly being quenched. The power of Nenya over her could not be undone. Each day she renewed her vow not to leave Middle Earth till it was Sauron was defeated. But each day the longing for the Undying Lands grew and she desired to see her mother, Earwen, again. 

And in Ariel's heart Galadriel perceived restlessness, a desire to prove one's worth, to be capable of being Lady of a dwelling, as virtuous as a captain of an army, and worthy of a certain Elf's love. It was moments ere Ariel sensed Galadriel's presence. 

"My Lady, what dost thou wish to speak to me about?"

"Would thou like to hear how the fellowship were when they arrived?"

"Aye, my Lady, were they all doing well?"

"They were weary when they came, but recovered soon enough. But for Frodo, the power of the Ring is beginning to overpower him. He finds it harder to resist outing it on every day, and I fear this quest will take his life."

Her heart went out to the Halfling, and said, "It pains me greatly to see such merry folk being the ones to carry the burden of Middle Earth. Especially when he has seen the Eye."

"I have done what I thought was the best for him, and can do no more. But for thou, thy path lies not homeward."

At this Ariel wondered greatly, if she was not to go home then where would she go? But knowing better than to question, she just acknowledged Galadriel's strange statement. After all, was she not one of the wisest on Middle Earth?

As if reading her thoughts, Galadriel said, "Thy time will come, when thou shalt face perilous tasks which thou must complete."

If Galadriel had not been her foremother but one of lower rank than her, Ariel would have snapped, "Speak plainer!" But her respect and reverence for her did not permit her to do so. Therefore Ariel just tried to nod and look wise, as if what Galadriel had just said explained everything. 

"Mayhap you could tell me about your journey from Mirkwood to Imladris?"

Ariel brightened considerably, as if she were a child being given a treat. She told Galadriel with great enthusiasm, and though she said did not say aught about her feelings, the Lady could see she was drawn to Legolas. Her very actions betrayed her.

For everytime she spoke his name, her eyes would light up, and she would find it hard to stop smiling. And though Ariel knew naught, her feelings were reciprocated. During the fellowship's stay, Legolas and Aragorn often looked to the night sky and admired Evenstar and Silverstar.

Galadriel hoped their attraction to each other would soon end, or much grief it would cause to both parties if one were to perish. In the midst of strife and war, many things remain veiled from her Sight, and it was hard to discern what would befall Ariel or Legolas.

"Ariel, will thou not accept this gift?"

Galadriel handed a bow and a quiver of arrows over to Ariel. 

"Your mother was also a skilled archer, I am sure she would love you to have this." 

Ariel was amazed. She had yearned to find out more about Celebrian, her mother whom she spent only a few centuries with. And clearly this was unexpected, her mother, an archer? Ariel turned a questioning gaze to Galadriel. 

Galadriel answered her unspoken question. "Celebrían had many talents, and archery was simply one of them."

The bow was wholly white, save for a few gold elf runes imprinted at the side. A strand of elvish hair strung the bow, taut and tough, no doubt her mother's. As Ariel gripped it, she felt the flow of her mother's being into her. Tears stung her eyes and she wished she had known Celebrian better.

"One day you would be reunited with her, but not in the years to follow, for you have much to accomplish here."

Again Galadriel spoke about her unseen destiny. This time Ariel really could not help asking.

"What is it about me that seems so important?" 

"Even I cannot see nor tell. But hold this true in your heart: Your mother would have loved to see you, her daughter now. A warrior princess you have become, which was why you were named Eruawien, lion of God." 

Ariel took this piece of information in silently.

"I foresee many dangers on your way home, have a care not to go too near Isengard, for Saruman who dwells there is not to be trusted." Galadriel's calm face was disturbed for a moment, but it soon changed back into the same expression. 

"But we were going to take the High Pass, my Lady."

"It is not possible now, orcs were sighted at Dimrill stair and goblins have dared to venture forth from the Mines of Moria. The only way would be the Gap of Rohan."

"I thank thee for the gift and counsel." Ariel gazed into Galadriel's eyes and saw her reflection there. She felt glad Galadriel chose to counsel her of the journey instead of the escorts from Imladris. It made her feel important, on the way to Lothlorien Aradreth, the leader of the escorts would not speak of anything about the journey to her, and grudgingly revealed only a little after she had persisted.

They regarded each other solemnly for a moment, before embracing. 

"You have strength and perseverance, a rare trait from your mother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gandalf!" Ariel and Arwen exclaimed when they saw the Istari. There was no mistake, it was he."

"Why are you not with the fellowship?" Ariel asked.

"It is a long tale." He replied. They saw his raiment was no longer gray, but white, and a power was revealed to him that Ariel felt compelled to bow and address him as 'my lord'. Neither did he bend like an aged man any longer, but his stature was proud, and Glamdring lay openly on his belt."

He told them about the Mines of Moria, and how he battled with the Balrog. A flicker of pain briefly crossed his face, but passed quickly, and Ariel knew it had not been easy defeating that ancient devil. 

"And I was reborn as Gandalf the White, for my task here is not completed, and I was sent back."

Since Gandalf was leaving for Fangorn, he agreed to accompany them till the forest, and Ariel would be no doubt glad of his company.


	11. Of Capture and Despair

Edited on Oct 2003

Chapter 11

The escort of elves, together with Gandalf, Ariel and Arwen set out at dawn, while the stars were fading. 

They were given food supplies, mostly lembas enough to feed an army and Ariel just could not stop fingering her bow lovingly. 

Parting was such sweet sorrow. In times like these there would not be any more visits to Lothlorien till the end of the war. And who knew when that time would come? And if they did, would victory be on their side?

Celeborn and Galadriel stood solemnly as they embraced their granddaughters. 

"Namarie. Varda naan lle." Farewell. Elbereth be with you. The Lady said to them.

You will find your strength in the least likely places, Eruawien. Ariel beheld the gaze of Galadriel, and she felt as if calmness has settled within her. 

They mounted their steeds, the lady Arwen on a palfrey, whereas Ariel could handle any type of horse. With one last glance at the Golden Wood, Ariel resisted the urge to linger, and so the party took off for Imladris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For days they traveled across open plains, into the Field of Celebrant, where spring has begun working marvels on the meadows. Flowers greeted them and swayed to and fro in the light breezes that blew from the Misty Mountains. Already, both sisters missed Lothlorien and its inhabitants. 

Then Fangorn loomed into sight on the third day of traveling. The vegetation looked thick, and the forest dark and menacing. 

"It is to my deep regret I have to leave. For my task lies in Fangorn." Gandalf said.

"Farewell, Mithrandir." And so he departed into the forest, a white light slowly being swallowed up by the darkness of the wood. Ariel and Arwen looked after him as he rode away, without his presence, the plains looked wide and dangerous. But they were daughters of Elrond, and were hardy of heart and will, so they urged the horses on.

With a heavy heart they continued. That was when Ariel began to have an unsettling feeling that grew with each passing moment, making her uneasy.

What ails you so, sister? Arwen's soothing voice sounded in Ariel's mind, as she sensed Ariel's disquiet.

Nothing, tis' just a distinct uneasiness. Ariel replied, not wanting Arwen to be unduly worried. But Arwen saw her sister's knitted eyebrows, and knew something was wrong.

When dusk fell and they had made camp, Ariel went to a nearby stream to wash, which was when she realized an evil was drawing close.

Aradreth, suddenly sprang up. His Elvin ears alert.

"Protect the Ladies!"

All five elves surrounded Ariel and Arwen, forming a protective circle around them.

A large group of about fifty orcs came running towards them. These orcs seem different, as they did not seem to tire, and are greater in size than other orcs.

"You need not forfeit your life for mine!" Angrily, Ariel pushed Aradreth away. She shot down the first few orcs. When they were too close for shooting, she drew her blades.

But the orcs did not seem interested in battling, and took no heed to the fallen orcs at all, running in a northwest direction. Neither did they pay any attention to the group from Imladris, except Ariel, who was keen on slaying at least ten.

She sucked in her breadth as piercing pain drove through her shoulder, causing her to cry out. Glancing her wound, she saw a wide gash that did not appear too deep. 

An orc took the opportunity to grab her and toss her on its foul shoulder, like a sack of grain. Arwen gasped and tried to go after her sister but Aradreth withheld her from going.

Strong as she was, the orc was stronger and kept Ariel from struggling. For they were no ordinary orcs, they were the Uruk Hai, bred by the wizard Curunir, Saruman. 

Ariel winced as the captor stumbled upon a rock, her injury hit the hard amour. She summoned all her strength to squirm and kick the orc but to no avail. 

The orc mercilessly dealt a hard blow to her head, and all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen watched in despair and grief as her sister was taken away, she felt so useless and helpless, and would have gone after them and attempted rescue had not Ariel spoken: 

Do not come after me

Even so, five elves and herself against an army of Uruk Hai were not possible, they might all end up getting killed. 

Aradreth and the rest persuaded Arwen not to go too.

"Lord Elrond would be deeply grieved if he lost both daughters, my lady could do well to lessen the pain. There is still hope Lady Silverstar would survive."

'Unlikely' Arwen thought bitterly. Then she saw the other elves had minor injuries, save Fingailas who was in dire need of a healer. She put aside her grief for a moment.

"We must tarry not any longer. Fingailas is in need."

With only one horse left since the others had been shot down, Aradreth took the severely wounded elf back to Lothlorien, which was still near. He bade the others take care of the Lady Arwen back to Imladris.

Ariel amin Arwen. Lle hlasta amin? Arwen desparately tried to communicate with Ariel. No reply, as Ariel was unconscious.

Too wrought with grief, Arwen believed she had failed her sister. And felt an utter failure.


	12. Interlude

Interlude 

Elanor and Niphrendil graced the grass around them as they dwelt contentedly in Lothlorien. The flet was situated on a high mallorn tree, overlooking many lands. 

Already the forest seemed to be ushering in winter, for the boughs of mallorn were bare instead of being laden with golden flowers, but the maiden cared not. She made her way swiftly and silently towards the green sward, where he awaited. 

He was there, in the usual place. 

Taking her hand, he led her to the top of the hill, and they climbed the long ladder. 

They stood, silent and unmoving, clasping each other's hand as they witnessed another setting of the sun. It meant naught to them, for the waning of another day was but another leaf in the forest. Time touched them little. They were more interested in the brilliance of the sunlight, the rich, golden light that shone on them for a while, before being enveloped by the night. 

"What do you wish for, my lady? If it is within my power, I will grant it to you. " He turned his questioning gaze upon her. 

"I wish to have light. To capture the light and have it beside me forever."

He took in the sunlight playing in her tresses, contemplating his decision. 

"So be it."

He turned her gently and kissed her, and as he did the flames between them leapt and threatened to devour. 

_You shall have my fire forever, for I shall never leave you. The light kindled will be yours. _


	13. Of the Riders of the Mark

Chapter 12

Night fell and under the innumerable stars, Ariel lay captive the Saruman's Uruk Hai. 

When she finally regained consciousness, the army had swelled to a hundred and all hopes of escape vanished in an instant. 

Her wrists were untied to allow her to eat, some of the Uruk Hai threw strips of bread at her but she made no move to touch the food, desperately searching for a way out, which at the moment seemed highly impossible. 

Furthermore, her head still throbbed from the blow and the shoulder wound hurt badly. But what pained her most was the sight of her fair elven bow and blades in foul orc hands. 

They tried to destroy it, but the bow refused to break. For strong was the ash wood it was made of, and the blades were crafted with extraordinary skill. They threw the weapons upon the grass in disgust. Ariel murmured a word of thanks to the Valar. 

And then she saw two other captives. Two familiar hobbits she recognized by the names of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregin Took. Shocked, she tried to register the fact in her mind but to no avail till Pippin gave her a feeble hello, and Merry scrambled across to her. 

She did not know whether to feel glad at the thought that they were alive or distressed that such gay and joyful Halflings are bound by orcs. And what of the rest of the fellowship? Are they in danger? Are they …dead? She suddenly started to feel sick. 

"Lady Silverstar, what a pleasure meeting you." 

"I am afraid meeting under this circumstances, it isn't much of a pleasure." Ariel replied.

They glanced at their bound legs and wounds, and then laughed grimly at the irony of the situation. 

"Where are the others?" 

"The fellowship was attacked at Amon Hen. Alas! Boromir died a valiant death, trying to save us. Of the others I do not know." Merry's eyes misted, for he and Pippin grew to love Boromir just as he was as fond of them.

Ariel tried consoling Merry, but was momentarily distracted by creaking and groaning in the forest of Fangorn. 

"They say the trees actually talk to each other", Merry's voice dropped to a whisper. 

She suddenly remembered, and told the hobbits about Gandalf. They were astonished but glad, that he had not perished in the Dark Abyss of Moria. 

"We must get into Fangorn, Gandalf is in there." Pippin said. 

"Having a nice little chat eh?" No one needed to think twice in order to identify the owner of that sneering voice. 

The orc tied up their hands again, when all of a sudden the ground shook, and hoof beats sounded. Ariel, surprised, tried to stand and see what was going on, but tripped over instead. And she saw about a hundred horsemen galloping by, slaying the Uruk Hai one by one. The orc army was thrown into disorder, and some ran off to the hither plains.

She was quite taken aback. Though it was known they were in Rohan, she did not expect help of any kind to come to their rescue. 

Merry and Pippin, however, made use of the moment to cut their bonds on a sharp rock, and then they helped to free Ariel. 

"Come on, run!" Pippin urgently tried pulling the lady towards the dark eaves of Fangorn. 

"No, wait." Ariel made for her beloved elven bow and blades. Never in her life would she abandon them, unless there was a dire need to do so. She picked them up tenderly, checking for any hurts done to them, before running back to join Pippin and Merry. 

Eomer Eadig, Third Marshall of the Mark was extremely shocked to see a fair elf maiden on the plains of Rohan. And an armed one, too. 

He got off his horse and started towards her, for no one without leave from the king was to walk freely on their land, elf or not. 

She had just slung the weapons over her shoulder and started running towards Merry and Pippin when a hand clamped on her shoulder, the injured one, in fact. Biting down the urge to cry out, she turned and faced the man. 

"Who are you, an elf? What business do you have in Rohan?" He demanded. 

"I am Ariel Silverstar and headed towards Imladris, Rivendell, it is called in Westron." She prayed fervently the hobbits managed to escape. 

But Merry and Pippin were fiercely loyal and not the type to desert their friends. 

So it came to be Eomer found himself wondering if his eyesight had failed him or was he really seeing children, swords, or more like little daggers drawn running towards him.

Ariel groaned inwardly and hissed, "Why didn't you leave while you had the chance?" 

Turning to Eomer, she explained they were hobbits of the Shire and the Uruk Hai had taken them.

"Let us, or at least let them go, I will be answerable for them." 

"It is indeed strange these days. An elf and hobbits found in RiddleMark." Then Eomer noticed Ariel grimaced whenever she spoke and gripped her right shoulder. 

Eomer flung open her cloak and drew in breadth at the sight of such a deep gash. How could she still stand there and talk calmly to him? He marveled at her strength. 

"You are hurt. I will take you and these Halflings to Edoras at once. But first, your wound must be cleaned." It was not a request, but an order. 

He motioned to his men and immediately one of them came over and started to clean Ariel's wound. 

Merry, meanwhile told Eomer, "We would be on our way soon and not trouble you any further, sir." 

But Eomer would not hear of it. " The lady would be taken to Edoras till she recovers. But I give leave to both of you to go, unless you rather come with us." 

"We need to find a friend in Fangorn." Pippin said. 

"Go as you may but it does not bode well for anyone to enter the wood, it is full of unknown dangers worse than orcs. But I would not permit Lady Silverstar to go, though I will provide you with food." 

"Thank you, our families and us would be forever in your debt." Said Merry. 

Ariel protested at this, for she had planned to go into Fangorn too, but seeing Eomer's determined set of the jaw, she gave in. 

As the night wore on, several times she tried communicating with Arwen, but her strength failed her. She was still wary of the men of Rohan as elves are as distrustful as hobbits are delightful. 

"You have naught to fear from us." Eomer said, as if sensing her thoughts. 

"I worry for the hobbits." Ariel said in a bid to cover up her earlier fear. 

"You remind me much of my sister, Eowyn. Headstrong, a will of resolve that does she does not seem capable of. Unfortunately, our King, my mother's brother has been under an evil spell."

He told Ariel all about Grima Wowmtongue, and how he fears for his sister. 

"He watches her every movement under those pale eyelids of his, and I in turn, watches him. But I cannot always be looking out for my sister, I have matters to attend to as Third Marshall of the Mark." 

Ariel wondered if her brothers felt the same about her. 

He continued, " Because of him, Theodren, son of the King was slain. I was forbidden to go after orcs. I pursued these orcs against the King's orders with those loyal to Rohan." 

Ariel looked around and saw the men were proud, and possessed many qualities needed for a well-trained army. And Eomer made a fine leader. 

"I have yet to thank thee, my lord for the kindness shown to me." 

"Part of the reason was because I wish not to forfeit my life any further by allowing you to wander about this land without leave of the King. The Halflings would do no harm, so I have let them go. I would have let you go too, if only you were not wounded or armed." 

Ariel saw clearly the distrust men had in elves, and wished it were not so. The two races were estranged from one another mainly because of a series of misunderstandings, and, of course, the Enemy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn came and the hobbits, well laden with food said farewell and set off gloomily into the dark forest of Fangorn. 

Ariel feared for them, but realized if Gandalf were in there, it would be safe. But she could not shake off the worry. 

The host of the Rohirrim was ready to leave.

"Come, Lady, your wound is fresh and you have not the strength to ride alone." Eomer held out a hand, which Ariel hesitatingly took. 

For hours they rode south, upon the grassy plains of Rohan. Ariel was amazed at the speed of the horses. They never wearied, neither did they falter, and oft held their heads proudly. Such was the tireless energy in them that Ariel yearned to have a steed of her own too. Not one of those gentle palfreys specially trained for women, but a strong and beautiful one, with a spirit matching hers. Little did she know her wish would not remain unfulfilled. 

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" A startingly familiar voice called out.

At Eomer's signal, all the riders wheeled around and surrounded three people, who happened to be Aragorn, Legolas and the dwarf Gimli. 

Stifling back a cry, she had to restrain herself from falling over. They were on a Quest, and revealing her identity would only slow them down, and she would be a hindrance to them. No, it certainly would not do to join them. 

She whispered in Eomer's ear, telling him not to harm them, and not to tell them about her. He grunted in response, and then leapt off the horse, giving Ariel a clear view of Legolas. Her heart leapt at the sight of him, and it was all she could do to keep from crying out. 

She nearly had to intervene, when Legolas threatened Eomer with his bow, and the soldiers of Rohan pressed in further, ready to strike Legolas down with their deadly spears if their leader's life was in danger. 

Eomer learned that they had been on the Uruk Hai's trail, going after them in hope of rescuing the Halflings. And when he told them of Merry and Pippin, their faces brightened considerably. And Gimli exclaimed: " Then our search had not been in vain!" 

They made ready to leave, but was stopped by Eomer, saying, "Loath am I to break the law any further as I have done so by pursuing the orcs, and I cannot let strangers, even if for a good cause to wander freely in our land without leave of the king." 

"Then you will have to battle one hundred and fifty to three, for we will not submit to you will when our comrades are in need. Choose swiftly now, for I am Isildor's Heir!" Aragorn suddenly flung his cloak aside and revealed in him majesty of Kings of old for a brief moment that Ariel was amazed.

Eomer, fortunately, was a man of good will and judgment. Not only did he give them leave to go, but horses to aid them in their journey. 

He bade them to return the horses to Edoras as soon as possible, and bade them farewell. 

Legolas was given Arod, and to the wonder of all save Ariel, he refused the saddle, and chose to ride Arod bareback. As he leapt up gracefully onto the horse, Ariel was undergoing pure torture. He was so near and yet she could not reach him, and the desire to be in his arms was strong, that it frightened her. 

What's this? Developing feelings for him? No, she told herself firmly, he is but a friend. 

Pulling her hood down further, this action caught the attention of Legolas. Who was this hooded stranger? Surprisingly, he caught a whiff of honey and cinammon. 

It brought back memories of Ariel Silverstar, of her fair elven face in which was beset a calm and innocent look. Her sparkling silver eyes made him want to be the cause of all those sparkles, and then the wise words of Galadriel came to mind. 

"The time of the elves is about to end, but enjoy it as such fleeting moments allow, lest it comes to pass, and you will regret it dearly"

Legolas had a feeling she was referring to someone else, but who knows what the Lady meant? Soon he will decipher it, but not now. 


	14. Of Phillifax

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's characters. 

Saturndragon: Thanks for that

ArashinoHikari: I can tell you are getting fed up with people telling you that Altarion is a male' name. But your fic is good. And that is what counts. Who gives a damn if the name sounds like a guy's?

Ling: Don't worry. I had Physics too and it sure was a damn killer. 

CityofAngel: You will see the reunion soon, so do not worry. Haha, hate to disappoint you but, it would be in the next chapter. Sorry.

güggäli mit bröötlätä härdöpfäl: why is you name so long? To be frank, I admire your honesty. But are you sure that it is fair to judge a story for the first few chapters just because it sounds MarySue? I mean, that happens to be my opinion, so and since you are entitled to one too, I guess different people look at things differently. Thanks for your review. It made me think about it for a long while. 

Tap Dancing Hobbit: Hmm, I think she might, and Legolas is bound to get jealous. Ooops, I revealed a little too much. 

Chapter 14

Few sleepless nights later, Edoras, dwelling of the Rohirrim came into plain sight. It stood out prominently against the gray of Ered Nimlas, upon a hill. 

The Golden Hall, Meduseld, glittered in all its fame and glory. Golden were the posts of the door and roof, with intricate carvings of horses. Ariel's keen elven sight saw guards of bright mail posted outside it, the metal glinted beneath the sun. 

As they neared the gates, Eomer's face darkened considerably, and Ariel soon found out why. 

At the opening stood a deformed twisted kind of creature, none other than Grima Wormtongue 

Grima rubbed his hands in glee and anticipation of the task he was asked to carry out. Soon, he would be under complete control of King's Theoden's mind and lay hands on Eowyn, ShieldMaiden of Rohan, just as Saruman promised. 

"You, Eomer, Third Marshall of the Mark have betrayed the trust placed by the King. It has come to be of knowledge that you pursued warriors of our ally, Saruman, against orders. For that you have earned yourself a sentence in prison." 

"To prison I will go gladly, were it the only way to be free of your malice and deceit." Came the proud reply. 

His men drew their swords, ever loyal were they to their leader. But he stopped them, saying, "Nay! The King needs you more than I, for open war is soon upon us, let there be no blood shed between our people, just as the Enemy wants. And see that the Lady is taken care off."

Then Ariel spoke, to all it seemed the strings of a harp had been stirred. 

"I will go to your King and plead for you cause. 'Tis madness indeed that injustice is done to someone so valiant and just, only because he protected his people and land."

"Do none that you speak off!" Eomer turned to Ariel, saying. "My Lady, you know not the danger you put your life in doing so. I have faith that the heir of Elendil will not fail and come to our aid soon. And – " throwing a contemptuous glance at the evil counselor. "This country can be ridden of filth."

"Enough! Lies come to you easily. Take him away1" Grima was shaken with anger, and feared the fire he saw in Eomer's eyes and his wrath. But remembering his position, relaxed, and turned his attention to the new comer. 

He took in the shining beauty of Lady Silverstar. So out of place she seemed, in this treeless land. Like a solitary stalk of flower. 

Many wondered at her presence, and beheld her fairness. The bow and quiver of arrows together with the blades on her back did nothing but arouse their curiosity further. 

"It is indeed a pleasure to have you here with us, Milady." Grima bowed, when he straightened, he nearly stepped back in shock when he looked into her piercing silver eyes and saw only scorn there. Usually women are easily swayed by honeyed words, but not this one. Unless, of course, it was because she was an elf. 

Ariel regarded Wormtongue as important as the grass on the floor, and passed him as though he was not even worthy of notice, which was quite true. 

"When Saruman takes over this country, he shall have you, and see if you can still stand proudly after that." Grima thought silently. 

Ariel wondered, " What evil thoughts are flitting through that foul mind of his now?" For she had not the power like Galadriel to read minds and perceive inner emotions. Furthermore it was hard to discern anything from his pale ugly face. 

She turned her thoughts to pressing matters at hand. Her mind was made up to do anything in order to right the wrong done to Eomer. She tolerated no injustice as much as she could. 

"I shall seek his sister, Eowyn, and see what aid can be given of this matter. Hopefully, she would be like her brother in judgment, and not have fallen under any spell of that miserable Wormtongue."

~~~~~~~

Inside the guest chamber servants redressed her wound. Not used to being served upon, Ariel sat uncomfortably while maids fussed over her. She winced whenever a sharp pain was felt, jolting through her shoulder. 

That being over, she stepped out of the bed to find Eowyn, but in came the Lady of Rohan herself. 

"Greetings, traveler from afar. It is seldom we receive an elf for a guest."

Eowyn was nearly as tall in Ariel, and had the proud stature of her brother. Her eyes were unusually bright, as if she had been weeping, but it seemed hard to believe. She was indeed fair to look upon, and tresses fell down her back like a river of gold. 

"I was on my journey home when I was waylaid by orcs. I got captured by them and if not for your brother, I would not be alive by now, and I will be in debt to your family." 

"Eomer is indeed a valiant and just man, and a very loving brother to me. I wonder where he could be now, for I have seen naught of him ever since the host rode back."

"Alas!" Her fair elven face in distress. "An evil counselor by the name of Wormtongue ordered him locked up. I was about to seek you concerning this matter." 

"Evil tidings you bring me," Eowyn stated, her face turning ashen. "I rue the very day Wormtongue wormed his way through the King's mind. It will do no good to seek pardon for Eomer, for King Theoden listens to none save Grima, and takes counsel from him only. You endanger your life so if you go." 

"There is still hope!" Ariel told Eowyn of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. She foresaw the Quest involved Rohan. 

"Since it has come to this, we can only wait and see." Eowyn replied, though she did not look too convinced. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

During the next day, Ariel regained much of her full strength, and healed fast. For she was still young by elven standards and had much vigor.

Arwen, melamin, I am fine

A burst of joy cam forth from Arwen, that Ariel was alive and well.

Where art thou, sister?

Edoras, capital of Rohan, I was rescued by the Third Marshall of the Mark

Will thou be able to leave soon? Father and I were so worried, though I knew you were alive

Nay, my path lies here, in Rohan

Oh.

 Arwen was disappointed, and sad.

Do not fret, we will meet again soon, _muinthel_

Elen sila lumen omentilmo 

Navaer

~~~~~~~~~

There was great friendship between both Eowyn and Ariel. For in Eowyn Ariel saw herself – a yearning to do battle, to prove one's worth. And that was the common desire they shared. 

When Eowyn learned of Ariel's love for horses, she took her down to the stables. 

"This is Phillifax, mare of Shadowfax, whom Gandalf Greyhame tamed." Eowyn explained. 

"Shadowfax is running wild over the plains and would let none touch him, neither would Phillifax here. And I am the only one she allows to handle. Mayahp a female's touch is more trusted." 

Phillifax was dappled grey, and had a long silvery mare. She snorted and stamped when Ariel approached her. 

Tentatively Ariel stretched out a hand to touch the grayish mare. 

Phillifax, to the amazement of all present, began licking the outstretched hand. Perhaps it was because Ariel was an elf, and mayhap it was Ariel's affinity with animals, but Ariel became the first person to mount Phillifax. 

The mare neighed in delight, and galloped out to the plains of Rohan. 

Feeling the sharp knives of the wind across her face, the pulsating energy of the horse beneath her, the smooth silky mane of Phillifax, Ariel remembered how much she enjoyed riding. 

Thus it came to be a bond as fostered between both Ariel and Phillifax that day. 

Ariel felt as light as a feather, and Phillifax loved the gentle handling Ariel administered to her. 

Suddenly Phil perked up her ears and neighed loudly, and much to Ariel's surprise, an answer from a distant horse came. 

Shading her eyes with a slender hand, Ariel scanned the horizon. 

Three dark specks, horse riders were fast approaching Edoras. 


	15. Of a Duel and Such

Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's characters belong to me.

CityofAngel: Worry not about that Grima. He has little importance in the story. Thanks for all the reviews! You're the best. =)

Jen Littlebottom: Mysterious knowledge indeed. Lovelier than Arwen? Whatever gave you the impression that she was 'lovelier than Arwen'? And when was she sent to Middle Earth to 'protect' Arwen? 

Let's just say Celebrian was delirious, and had no knowledge of what she did. Note she was healed in body, but not in mind and spirit. 

I am not going to answer the next question. 

And I KNOW it is Sindarin, 'twas a mistake, I apologize. And I have not exactly been studying languages, so if I am not wrong they were conversing in Westron?

Sorry, if I have made many grammatical errors, I will try not to do so in the future. 

güggali mit bröötlätä härdöpfäl: Oh dear, I hoped you did not get the wrong idea. I was definitely not implying that it was offensive. Many thanks for your encouragement though. 

Jess: Thanks a lot! 

Chapter 15

For a moment he thought he was seeing a vision, a vision of loveliness. A lady in silver on a gray mare, gliding perfectly over the grass. It was as if she existed in harmony with the horse. Her golden hair blew out, liberated of restraint, her cloak streaming out behind. 

He was completely captivated. 

"Legolas! Who is it you see?" Aragorn's voice shook him out of his stupor. 

"A rider, clad in silver upon a gray horse which is of kin to Shadowfax," he answered. 

They rode on, till Legolas' jaw dropped when he realized whom it was. 

At first the others took no heed of the rider, but the two Meara horses, Shadowfax and Phillifax. So grand a pair they made. One pure white, the other gray. They nuzzled each other with their noses as a form of greeting, their affection for the other was obvious.

"Lady Evariel, why are you here, and where is Lady Undomiel?" Gandalf spoke, finally acknowledging her. 

She told them the full story of the journey after Gandalf left them. She certainly was pleased to chance upon them again. 

Legolas muttered an expletive Gimli did not think he capable of, as his eyes flashed in fury at the thought of those Uruk Hai's foul hands on Ariel. And felt extremely jealous when he knew Eomer was the one who saved her, yet grateful to this man at the same time. Twas' confusing, the way he kept having contradicting thoughts

"Arwen is well, and has reached Imladris safely." She said for Aragorn's benefit, and he relaxed visibly. It was amazing what love can do to a person, Ariel mused, as she observed him. 

But her gaze rested on Legolas the most, and vice versa. Their eyes locked, and time seemed to come to a standstill. Till Gandalf asked her how the situation at Edoras was. Ariel tore her gaze away reluctantly to reply. 

"An evil counselor has somehow managed to deceive the king into imprisoning a good man. Eomer should not be in prison. I doubt verily would you find welcome at Edoras, for the king also seems to be overpowered by will and mind by Wormtongue."

Again Legolas immediately began feeling mistrustful towards Eomer. Why did she come to his defense so quickly? But immortality taught him not to look at the surface, and he soon saw it was only another of Ariel's traits. Wanting to wipe out injustice as much as she could.

"It is as I have feared, then. Come! Much haste is needed." With that Gandalf rode away, closely followed by Aragorn. 

"Legolas! If you will quit gawking at the Lady!" Gimli snorted, causing Legolas to feign indifference. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so the entrance at the gate was barred. But Eowyn, seeing Ariel, and understood instantly who the strangers were, gave them leave to enter.

Her gaze lingered much on Aragorn, much to Ariel's wonder. 

Up the slope they climbed, and the people of Edoras murmured within themselves at the newcomers, each wondering greatly at them. Seldom were there any visitors from afar, mayhap except the time Boromir came. But he, at least was expected. 

At the doors of Meduseld, the guards demanded their weapons surrendered. There, Gandalf managed to keep his staff. 

"Foolishness! Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. I am old and surely you will not part an old man from his stick?"

The door warden eyed the staff warily, but let the matter be. 

"Loath am I to enter, for this matter concerns me not." Ariel told them. "I shall await outside." But the real reason she did not go in was because she could not bear the thought of being parted from her mother's bow. 

It was not a long wait, but soon the doors were thrown open, and out stepped an old man, though anyone could see he had been high and proud in his youth, and old age would definitely not hinder him from doing great deeds. 

"Breathe the free air again! Said Gandalf. And to a creature sprawled and cowering on the floor, both hands on the head, he said, " Be gone! Spy of Saruman!"

"Mercy! Lord!" whined Wormtongue. "Do not send faithful Grima away!"

"You have but a choice. To ride with me to battle and prove yourself, or go whither you will. But if we ever meet again, I will not be as merciful!"

Baring his teeth like a trapped hound, Wormtongue hissed and spat at the King's feet. Then he fled out of Edoras on a black horse. 

Eomer, having been freed gazed in wonder at the King

"It is a joy to see you return to your own."

"Come, my guests, let us take such refreshment as haste allows."

They passed back into the hall, and sat at the table with Eomer and the King while Eowyn waited on them. 

"Lady, I did not see you with the company, whither did you come from?' Theoden asked Ariel. 

"My lord, she was captured by the band of orcs Eomer pursued and he rescued her. She is friend to Gandalf and company." Eowyn explained. 

Ariel suddenly remembered with a start. 

"Gandalf! Did you meet the hobbits? For I fear I sent them needlessly into the perils of Fangorn."

"Rest assured they are well under the care of a friend." He said no more, and Ariel stopped worrying. Any friend of Gandalf could be trusted. 

Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer and Theoden discussed the plans for Rohan. It was not known if Saruman had really bred an army to invade Rohan, but it was confirmed he instigated the wild men to aid him in his cause by trickery. For villages up north had been plundered and the people terrorized. It was but a taste of the terror Saruman was about to unleash on them, Gandalf warned. 

Theoden decided to move the people to Helm's Deep. His main concern was not the war, but the people's safety. He declined open war, though Aragorn told him it was upon him whether he wished it or not. 

Dosen't he realize, that fleeing would only prolong the inevitable? Ariel felt herself getting annoyed at Theoden, but she did not say so. 

"Shadowfax I gladly give to you, Gandalf, for your help and counsel." Theoden willingly gifted. 

Ariel wished Phillifax could be given to her too, but that would be asking for too much. She has done nothing whatsoever to help in any way. While deep in thought, she was suddenly aware of someone's gaze upon her. 

Looking up, she immediately regretted it. The way he looked at her was enough to stagger and bring her to her knees. 

Why now? She asked herself silently. Why in the midst of war and battle, why? For Legolas, was slowly reaching for her heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found her in the hall, admiring the paintings and banners. She was staring at a banner of a man, being thrown of his horse, and biting her lip as her brows furrowed. Even that little action appealed to him. 

"Care for a duel?" He blurted out.

 'For the love of Eru, why did I say that?' He thought, for he wanted not to hurt Ariel in any way and hoped she would decline. 

Unfortunately, Ariel took all challenges seriously. Drawing out her blades, she turned to face him. 

"Care to wager who wins?" Ariel asked. 

"Fine with me. Rather unlikely, but what happens if you win?" Legolas asked, amusement evident on his fair face. 

Looking insulted, Ariel answered. "We shall see about that. Most probably I get you to teach me more battle moves. And if you win?" 

"Then you will have to do anything I ask." He drawled out. 

Ariel stared at him suspiciously, but believed he would not do anything to hurt her, so agreed. 

He had let his guard down, underestimating his opponent. Blades clashed, and the duel started, Her first attack took him by surprise, and he barely warded it off when she attacked again. He did his best not to hurt her, and soon he spotted her weakness, thus it finally ended with Ariel disarmed, Legolas pinning her under him. 

Heat radiated from his body, and thrice Ariel tried to push him off, but stopped halfway.  

"You should not leave your side exposed and open to attack." He said. 

"I admit defeat, you win. What is it you want me to do?"

"Why didn't you travel back to Imladris at once? It is safer there."

"You know very well why. I desire adventure like you do, and battle, and…and…will you please get off me?" 

"And? And because you wish still to be near me?" He asked half teasingly, half seriously, deliberately ignoring her question. 

"You place too much importance on yourself, you arrogant elf." Ariel just realized what he said was true, and it shocked her deeply. It was unnerving, the way he gazed at her with those gray blue eyes of his. 

Flames from the fire reflected from her silver eyes. Why, they were tinged with violet, Legolas noted with interest. She felt so damn soft beneath him. 

He traced her jaw with a finger, Ariel shivered as she felt the cool caress. 

"Lle naa vanima" You are beautiful

Aragorn had been observing the duel right from the start. A duel between two elves was elegant, and he might go as far as to say it was beautiful. The blades met in harmony and the two elves moved gracefully. It was more of a dance, than a fight. But when he saw Legolas on top of Ariel, he started to leave, thinking it was not right to intrude, but then he remembered there were pressing matters at hand that were more important than Legolas' and Ariel's "duel".

A throat was cleared politely, and Ariel, blushing to a deep red, saw it was Aragorn, who had just entered from the side. 

Legolas hastened to get off her, and Ariel picked up her blades and sheathed them, flaming with much embarrassment, she turned to Aragorn. 

With a somewhat amused yet tinged with envy voice, Aragorn asked," Legolas, Gandalf has gone on an errand he would not say, but we need to discuss plans for battle, though I did not intend to interrupt anything." He ended, while throwing Ariel a meaningful glance. 

"We were discussing the…ah…the weather." Ariel said to Aragorn in a bid to explain herself. 

She shot a glare towards the other elf, as if to say ' this is all your fault' but he only gave her a devastating smile in return. 

"Yea, indeed, the weather was an interesting topic to discuss wasn't it?" 


	16. Of Helm's Deep

A: N/ I would be mixing both the books and the movie. So to avoid confusion, here's a brief summary of what happens next till the end of the battle for Helm's Deep.  
  
There would be a warg attack, yes, but Aragorn does not fall over the cliff. I see absolutely no importance of that scene Peter Jackson created.  
  
The elves of Lothlorien DO not come to the aid of the people. They are already facing assaults from the Dark Lord on their own, how can they provide help? Erkenbrand comes in time, brought by Gandalf the White and aided the people of Edoras. Not sure who Erkenbrand is read the books.  
  
Norie Ape: Thank you!  
  
CityofAngel: Nay, Legolas won't blow up. Sorry. Haha. About the kiss.hmm, sorry to say but you have long to wait. Elves are immortal, and they take things slowly, though they might be in love, yet they do not rush into things. I am going to try to implement more romance, wish me luck!  
  
Ling: Ahahaz.ok, seeya soon.  
  
Tap dancing Hobbit: I went back to my previous chapter and started looking for grammar mistakes, but found two! Oh elbereth! I really have to improve. My English teacher says that too.  
  
Rena: I prefer Tolkien to Shakespeare though, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sindacirwen/Luna the angel: Thanks! I definitely will.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Dawn came and the whole of Edoras emptied of its people. For many hours a long string of people, young and old, healthy and sick, wagons carrying food and necessary supplies trudged up the path leading to Helm's Deep.  
  
Ariel and Legolas were ever in front, on the look out for enemies.  
  
Ariel wondered about her encounter with him last night. Why was her reaction towards him so arousing? She did not voice her thoughts out aloud, for she had a feeling Legolas would be smugly pleased about it. Yet it was what attracted her so, his arrogance.  
  
He glanced at the slender form of Ariel, and knew looks could be deceiving. Underneath the fragile appearance, was a resolve of steel, a will as hard, and a spirit not easily broken. She shot with a deadly accuracy, and blade in skill surpassed his by only a thin margin.  
  
Then, his attention shifted as the wind brought about tidings of danger. His ears perked up and he caught sounds of movements from far.  
  
"Something evil is afoot," he stated.  
  
"Aye, I sense it too," came Ariel's reply.  
  
Their fears were confirmed as warg riders made a sudden appearance. It was impossible to sight them from far off, due to the undulating plains.  
  
Both skilled archers brought down the first rank, but more arrived to take the place of the fallen. And the wargs were not brought down easily. One got pierced by Legolas' arrow, and ran hither and thiter, rampaging about in its agony and proving a threat to the people.  
  
Behind the elves the people of Rohan was thrown into turmoil and panic. But Eowyn, instructed by her uncle took charge, leading them to Helm's Deep whilst the King, Aragorn, and Gimli came to their aid with only a handful of Rohirrim.  
  
Eomer and a thousand strong horsemen had ridden ahead to Helm's Deep to strengthen the Dike and the Deeping Wall. This sudden attack had been unlooked for.  
  
Ariel drew her Blades when the wargs were too close for the bow.  
  
"Be careful, Ariel." Legolas cautioned, his worry for her ever mounting. Even her assurance did naught to lessen it. He would have hauled her up with him on Arod but Gimli was sitting behind.  
  
The warg riders were at an advantage, having steeds. Ariel was in danger of being trampled when Phillifax came up to her. Leaping up lightly, she felt surer of herself.  
  
Slaying the riders was simple enough, but the wargs were another matter. They had tough hides, and blades did naught but to increase their wrath.  
  
Sheathing her Blades, the bow of Celebrian sung, and so ends the life of one of the Enemy who was sneaking up on King Theoden.  
  
The battle was soon over, if battle it could be called, for there were only about thirty warg riders. But it was but a taste of the terror Saruman was about to unleash upon them.  
  
Three valiant horsemen they lost, and Ariel looked upon them with pity and sadness.  
  
"Whiter their souls go none knows. May they find peace." Legolas said, coming up from behind.  
  
Feeling weary, Ariel sagged against him. He caught her around the waist, bringing her close to him. She basked in his scent, of a distant woodland realm.  
  
"Elves need no sleep as mortal men do, but mayhap you are an exception."  
  
"Nay! Tis only weariness that came about from the grief I feel for the fallen."  
  
"Alas! Many deaths of the Atani I have encountered. Their lives, compared to ours are but leaves being blown away by the wind."  
  
Ariel pulled away from his arm, half wishing she did not, but to her it seemed too intimate, and.  
  
'Oh For the love of Eru' she thought as she sighted Aragorn snickering and Gimli, who was more discreet, hiding a smug grin. Apparently they thought Legolas holding her was amusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With much surprise Ariel found Theoden riding up beside her.  
  
"Lady, the horse Phillifax I give to you, and I deem the debt I owe you repaid. Please accept this gift." His words were sincere, and Ariel felt a liking towards this man.  
  
"And how, pray tell do you owe me?"  
  
"You saved my life just in time." She could see it took much effort for him, a man full of pride to acknowledge the fact that a lady saved him.  
  
"I thank thee, my lord."  
  
What a great gift he bestowed on her. Ariel could not believe her ears. She ran a loving hand over Phil's neck, and the mare neighed in delight, as if she understood that she was going to have a mistress who would love her.  
  
Hers.  
  
Phillifax was hers.  
  
She wanted so much to share the joy with another, and immediately turned her head and saw Legolas, eyes sparkling, grinning at her.  
  
Her joy was his, and so was her pain. If he were to compare the last few months and now, twas' true he was becoming more sensitive to her feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helm's Deep was set in stone, and made of stone. Ariel had a sense of foreboding as they approached it. Countless battles have been fought here, and countless men have been slain.  
  
Gimli exclaimed in delight as he tumbled out of the horse in his eagerness to see the stonework.  
  
Legolas and Ariel chuckled as they saw Gimli studying the architecture.  
  
"This rock is to my liking. Give me a year and a hundred of my kin and we will make it a place where armies would break like water."  
  
"I do not doubt it, but I do not like this place, though you comfort me, Gimli." Legolas said.  
  
"There are too few archers here. The Rohirrim are good horsemen and wielder of swords, aye, but nonetheless they are poor in archery" Ariel observed.  
  
"What we need are a hundred good archers of Mirkwood."  
  
Her heart was not in the conversation, noting the fact that young boys at the age of 12 are being arrayed in mail and armed. So young and they have to battle. Her heart went out to them, praying fervently that they would not be slain, ere the chance of doing great deeds in the future is lost.  
  
Legolas gaze fell upon her, and again the urge to touch one of those gold tresses was hard to resist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariel apologized to Phil in soft tones.  
  
"There would be war tonight, and tis no place for a horse, but when the need to ride out arises, I will call for you."  
  
Phillifax looked forlornly after her mistress, but chose to bear the confines of the underground stables, ever willing was she to do aught for Ariel.  
  
The women and children were led to the caves. Ariel caught a sight of Eowyn's bitter expression, also filled with longing and passion for battle.  
  
There was no time to ponder on that matter, as Ariel hastened to take her place with Legolas at the circuit of the Deeping Wall. War had begun. 


	17. Of the Battle

Ling: Oh my. Ohmy. I think I meant Gimli to snicker, and Aragorn to smile. Sorry, I am so sorry for Aragorn's un-kingly behavior. Can I ask you when your birthday is?  
  
*K*: Thank You!  
  
Luna: Ok, Luna it is then. And, err.when is your birthday?  
  
Gloryalcarinque: Dun worry, this would be much longer...  
  
Tap Dancing Hobbit: Haha.it will get better, I promise. When are you going to update your fic? And may I know when your birthday is?  
  
CityofAngel: When are you going to update your fic? I want to read more.and when is your birthday? I am asking almost everyone else the same question. I know you didn't review the earlier chapter, but it matters not.  
  
Bashir Xena: Thanks.glad you like it. I referred to the books most of the time.  
  
Enelya: I won't keep you waiting! By the way, when is your birthday?  
  
Snowmane: Thank you.  
  
Jagwen: *gives you a hug* Thanks!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Dusk arrived, but the stars appeared not, being veiled by heavy clouds.  
  
"There would be rain soon enough." Remarked Gimli.  
  
Seeing the cloudy sky, Legolas agreed.  
  
The prospects looked bleak for Rohan. A Ten thousand strong army of Uruk Hai were fast approaching Helm's Deep.  
  
An hour later, a blank darkness had settled all over the place. Torches illuminated the grim faces of the soldiers. All was prepared and ready, all eyes were fixed upon the approaching Uruk Hai. Isengard had been emptied.  
  
"Ill the counsel of Gandalf seems to me, in this dark hour." Theoden said.  
  
"Do not judge the counsel of Gandalf, until all is over, my lord." Said Aragorn.  
  
The night grew, and the small army of Rohan was situated around the circuit.  
  
And then the rain came. Torrents of it poured relentlessly upon the helm, dampening the spirit of those present further.  
  
Below the Deeping Wall, the Uruk Hai came to halt. They started to chant, of the Black Speech. So uncouth and foul it seemed to the ears of all, and it was as if they were throwing words of despair to their foes. And it would have worked, had not Aragorn, Isildor's heir spoken.  
  
"Listen not to the words of the Enemy. They are but meaningless, and let them not overcome the might and the valor of Rohan."  
  
And all who listened hearkened to his words, and took on new hope.  
  
"Mighty would be the Kingdom of Gondor, if the son of Arathorn were to take up kingship. Pity he has chosen exile, believing he would fall into the same evil as Isildor did." Legolas said.  
  
"Yet now his mind is changing, and I see the future and glory of Gondor in his eyes, unless the Enemy wins the war." Replied Ariel.  
  
"Nay! Trust more in the strength of Gondor and their new leader, but for now." He left the sentence unfinished, as Aragron sounded the battle cry.  
  
Notching two arrows, a sharp twang sounded and Legolas slew two. Not wanting to be outdone, Ariel slayed another. But the Uruk Hai was like a black wave, coming towards the Wall.  
  
"Ladders!"  
  
Ariel looked over and to her dismay, saw black ladders being mounted and orcs climbing up. She desperately shot down a few, though to no avail, as more replaced the fallen.  
  
Ariel ducked as an arrow came whizzing past, missing her head by a few inches. More orcs were clambering over the circuit and slaying many. The men of Rohan were being pushed further back into the fortress. In this hour of dread, hope was scarce.  
  
Eomer and his men were busy withholding the Dike, but were pressed further and further back, and soon had to retreat.  
  
Ariel stole a quick glance at Legolas, and nearly doubled up in relief when she saw him. But before she could do aught, four Uruk Hai were cornering her.  
  
They advanced slowly towards her, grinning menacingly, as if playing an enjoyable game of prey and predator. Ariel was backing up into a corner, and desperately searching for a way out. No one was here to save her now, as everyone else was either locked in a deadly combat or were slain.  
  
Their foul breadth was like wisps of despair expelled upon her. She clutched her blades, but dared not make a move.  
  
Then, feeling ashamed that a daughter of Elrond would be backing away, Ariel stepped forward suddenly, pride bursting into her as she stared at the orcs, a daunting gleam in her silver eyes, challenging them silently.  
  
For a moment the Uruk Hai quailed, but being driven by the will of their master, Saruman, they lifted their scimitars and maces to kill. Ariel thrust her blade without warning into one, and it fell, while the others, enraged, tried to strike her. Three times Ariel avoided their blows, but the fourth time she was pushed back, and she fell, disarmed and vulnerable.  
  
He came then, in his wrath. No one had ever seen the Prince of the Woodland Realm look so furious with anger, or so wrought with fear.  
  
It was a just a matter of seconds before the orcs who dared to threaten Ariel lay slain before his feet, and then he returned to his calm expression, hauling Ariel to her feet.  
  
But none knew about the turmoil he was facing. Never in his life had he experienced such fear when he saw Ariel on the ground, the Uruk Hai closing in around her. He made up his mind to keep her by his side no matter what happens.  
  
Ariel felt grateful, but at the same time embarrassed that she had to be rescued by another.  
  
"RETREAT!"  
  
The Rohirrim ran back to the main holdings, for it was too late to save the Deeping Coomb. The Enemy was on the winning side.  
  
Legolas clamped an arm around Ariel's waist, lest she strays. He was going to do all he could to make certain she was safe.  
  
Drawing her close, he drew strength from her faint scent of honey and cinnamon, now mixed with traces of blood and ash.  
  
They reached the hall in time. The great doors were barricaded, they were ancient defenses, strong and could stand under great pressure. But now it seems unlikely that they could hold the enemy out any longer, already, the doors were bending inwards from the battering ram.  
  
Aragron took counsel with the King.  
  
"The end will not be long." Said Theoden. "But when dawn comes, I will bid men sound the Horn, and I will ride forth. Will you ride with me then, son of Arathron?"  
  
"I will ride with you." Came Aragorn's reply.  
  
"As will I." Said Legolas.  
  
"And I! My ax is not content, it has hewed only twenty heads!" claimed Gimli.  
  
"I will come forth too." Ariel announced. At this Legolas wanted to protest, but said naught.  
  
Preparations were made. On the sides of Theoden rode Eomer and Aragorn. Behind on Arod rode Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Summoning all her will, Ariel called out in her mind for Phillifax.  
  
The cheiftess of Mearas came soon enough, trotting over and nudging Ariel fondly. Leaping up lightly, Ariel joined the host.  
  
Dawn was near.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Horn sounded. All who heard it trembled. Orcs cast themselves upon the ground and covered their ears in fright. It was too much for them. For the sounding of the horn was like the coming of Orome, one of the Valar, on his steed.  
  
Blast upon blast came, and echoed on the Deep. Even after no one was blowing it, the sound was reflected back upon the White Mountains, and it did not stop.  
  
"Helm for the Theoden King!" The Riders shouted.  
  
With that the King came forth upon Snowmane, on his right was Aragorn, Elendil's heir. Behind them, was Legolas with Gimli and Ariel, daughter of Elrond.  
  
"Forth Eorlingas!" with that cry they charged out.  
  
The orcs were taken aback, and before they had time to recover many fell under Theoden's wrath.  
  
And were she not in the midst of battle Ariel would have laughed. For a stout figure was proudly wielding his ax, hewing orcs, at the same time growling fiercely. Gimli certainly was comical to watch.  
  
And suddenly upon a ridge appeared a white rider, shining brighter againsnt the rising sun. Behind him were a thousand men, and their leader tall and strong, His raiment and shield red.  
  
"Erkenbrand!" The riders shouted.  
  
"Behold the White Rider!" said Aragorn. "Gandalf is come again!"  
  
Down leapt the hosts of Riders and Erkenbrand. Down leaped Shadowfax and Phillifax.  
  
Ariel busied herself in knifework, driving her sharp blades into orcs.  
  
Ever and anon Legolas would glance at Ariel, and he kept close to her side throughout the battle. Try as she may, Ariel could not shake him off, and soon gave up trying.  
  
The White Rider filled the orcs with terror, and they screamed before casting aside both sword and spear. They covered their eyes with their claws, for the light from the White Rider pierced their eyes.  
  
Victory was in their hands that day. 


	18. Of Anger and Confusion

Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's characters belong to me.  
  
A/N: I will try to update at least once a week, but school is reopening and well, you know the rest- homework (times 500) Answers to lovely reviewers of mine:  
  
Tap Dancing Hobbit: Haha, definitely feeling proud. *struts around like a peacock*  
  
Enelya: Thank You, muh dear. *feels honoured*  
  
Kika: You mean the speech? Yeah, I have been doing extensive studies of Tolkien's works, I want my story to fit in, if you get what I mean?  
  
Luna: Concerning your birthday, I am not telling. *Grins evilly*  
  
Jagwen: I will try and update soon, promise. Thanks btw.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Eowyn listened in rapt attention as Ariel told her how the battle went.  
  
Ariel did not explain in too vivid detail, for the memories of the fallen Rohirrim were still etched indelibly in her mind. The Uruks were merciless, even after striking down a man they would continue hacking at the lifeless body, taking delight in the mere mutilation of it.  
  
She wondered how such evil beings came into existence, and decided to ask Gandalf later. Then Eowyn's angry tirade broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Curse this body I have been born into! Were I a man I could have fought and died in battle, with honour and glory, even if death be the only way! As a lady I am tied to my people, never to be of use in war." Eowyn exclaimed bitterly.  
  
"But if not for you the people of Rohan would not survive. Do not look down on the task bestowed to you, though it may seem to hold less merit." Ariel replied, a touch of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Why was this lady so eager to do battle? 'Twas as if she welcomed it. Why was she so bitter against her birth?  
  
The answer came to her at once.  
  
Of course. Naturally. Wormtongue. He must have darkened Eowyn's childhood with naught but lies. Ariel felt anger rising on her friend's behalf.  
  
"Everyone says the same thing. How I weary of being told of my rightful place."  
  
"Patience! Do not speak ill of thyself. Thy time will come soon, but 'tis not now. This at least you should know. For the present, be the Lady of Rohan."  
  
"Ill fated I am, if it is as you say. But I have little patience left. I will not sit back while others fight."  
  
"Ariel shook her head at the departing figure of Eowyn. Trying to shake sense into that woman was as easy as trying to fly to the moon.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
They were back at Edoras. Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer and his vanguard, Legolas and Gimli rode to parley with Saruman.  
  
Ariel passed the days riding Phil, and when dusk fell she spent most of the night brushing the mare's coat till it shone to her liking.  
  
Afterwhich, she would take a leisurely stroll around the city, surveying the purple black sky dusted with stars innumerable. Though she enjoyed solace, she did not deny that she wished someone were with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~*  
  
On the second night she was making her way to the kitchens with the promise to Phil that she bring a sugar lump, when she met the stable hand bring in about thirty horses. They were different from the horses of Rohan, sturdier and weather beaten, as if out in the wild for days and she recognized them as the type the Rangers of the North rode.  
  
'They are here already?' She thought, scrambling up the slope in her haste to the Hall.  
  
There, Eowyn was supping with about thirty rangers or so. Also present was Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and her brothers.  
  
'Her brothers?' She stared incredulously at the two elves making their way towards her, unable to believe her eyes.  
  
"We though Aragorn was only jesting when he said you were here." Elladan said as a form of greeting.  
  
"Why is there straw in your hair and dirt on your clothes?" Elrohir demanded, brushing bits of hay caught in her hair.  
  
"You should be home by now, but no available escort can be spared. Father's hair is tinged with gray, and Arwen is no better, thanks to you." They continued fussing over her like two mother hens.  
  
Ariel sat in between them, asking them questions about home, when she noticed a black standard furled in black cloth, and recognized it immediately.  
  
"Aragorn, I see Arwen has completed it in time."  
  
"Aye." And he said naught else, clearly troubled about something. The lines in his face looked worse, 'twas as if he was carrying a great burden.  
  
The Shield Maiden of Rohan, on the other hand, looked as if someone had dealt her a blow. Ariel asked her concernedly, only to get a slight shake of the head from her friend.  
  
"She has been like this ever since she found out Aragorn would be taking the paths of the Dead." Elladan whispered.  
  
"She puts too little faith in the heir of Elendil."  
  
Ariel, remembering Phillifax, grabbed a lump of sugar from the tables and hurried to the stables.  
  
Legolas, was there too, murmuring words of comfort to Arod.  
  
"You spend much time with your horse."  
  
"A horse such as her deserves it." She ran a hand through the glorious mane lovingly. She fairly startled to detect a trace of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Silence reigned for a moment.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked. The sound of his name on her lips sent sensations down his spine, forcing him to turn around.  
  
"Aye?" He tried his hardest not to stare at those luscious lips of hers, now pulled into a pout, though she knew not, they seemed to beckon to him, waiting to be kissed. Shaking himself, he summoned every ounce of self- control he had and kept his hands to himself.  
  
"Is it hard being a prince? You do not seem to speak of your life in Mirkwood."  
  
"Nor do I have the wish to. I do not wish for the ruling over the kingdom, neither for marriage. The freedom I have now, I would not willingly give it up."  
  
Ariel felt a slight twinge of disappointment, though she did not show it. Why does he see marriage as a confinement? True, she herself has no desire for a lifelong mate and be bound to him, but surely Legolas would find his love? She posted this question to him.  
  
Legolas beheld her silver eyes, so earnest, sincere her question had been, but he had never experienced true love before, and the very thought of it made him feel vulnerable.  
  
Deliberately, but forcefully he changed the subject to one of less delicate measure.  
  
"Will thou go with us to the Paths of the Dead tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course!" Came her indignant reply.  
  
"The Paths are perilous, Ariel. I would rather not have you forfeit your life." There was a touch of urgency in his voice.  
  
"I fear the Dead no more than you do."  
  
"Nevertheless, I forbid thou to go." At this Ariel instantly flared up.  
  
"What claim do you have over me?"  
  
"He's right, you know." Elladan said, stepping in with Elrohir.  
  
"Then whither do I go?"  
  
Phillifax turned a baleful look on Legolas, as if to tell him he was to blame for her mistress' distress.  
  
'Just like Ariel.' Legolas thought wryly.  
  
"Stay here." Elrohir said, "Tis safer at Edoras, then wait for an escort from home."  
  
"Why should I?" Ariel asked defiantly, her chin slipped up a notch too.  
  
She truly was a sight to behold when riled, Legolas noted. Fire leapt dangerously in her eyes, now rapidly turning dark violet.  
  
Elrohir sighed in deep exasperation, trying to imply that the answer was blatantly obvious. "'Tis too dangerous for you."  
  
"But you are only a hundred and eleven years older than me!" Ariel stormed off, leaving behind a scent of honey and cinnamon in her wake.  
  
Legolas started after her, but was pulled back by Elladan.  
  
"Leave her be, she has gone somewhere to sulk. And unless you do not want to be vented anger upon, take my advice."  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
Ariel complained to the first person she saw, which was Eowyn.  
  
"So thy brethren have forbidden thou to go thither? Lord Aragorn refuses to give me leave to ride forth too."Eowyn said grimly, and Ariel as if noticing her for the first time saw her tear stained face.  
  
"Nonetheless, we have ended up in the same predicament. How is it a woman's rightful place is only at home?"  
  
"I weary of always being chosen to govern the people. I can ride and wield blade, am I not a Shield Maiden? Why is it I have to stay and skulk the hills, till the chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall and desire?" Her voice held bitterness, welled up from many years. Whereas Ariel was only mildly furious at her brothers, for a plan was starting to form in her head.  
  
"Alas for all womenfolk! But tomorrow I shall tarry here no longer, I shall mount Phillifax and rode to Minas Tirith to war. On my own, if need be."  
  
"Let me ride with you." Eowyn asked eagerly, her face shone anew with that thought, before darkening as Ariel shook her head.  
  
"At least stay till Theoden King comes back, I wish not to provoke his wrath, ere I think of a way to fulfill thy desire."  
  
"How can I find words to thank thee?"  
  
"Simply say naught of this to my brothers, and I will be content."  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Midnight passed, and a lone figure stands stock still upon the hard, cold stone steps. Icy winds from the east blew across his face, and yet it bothered him not. A short and stout figure soon joined him.  
  
"Legolas, don't you ever sleep?" Gimli asked, ere yawning loudly.  
  
"Elves need not sleep like mortals."  
  
"I see you have a troubled mind. Care to share those problems?"  
  
"I do not see how you can solve them."  
  
"Ah, Master Elf, you look down on us dwarves again."  
  
"I doubt verily would you know anything on the matters of the heart."  
  
"Indeed. You would be surprise by how much I know."  
  
Another sigh from the elf.  
  
"Lady Ariel, she has a temper, that one." Gimli remarked.  
  
"You do know then, that she is angry with me? I do not know why it bothers me so. Why should I care how she feels towards me? I was just trying to protect her; she does not know the danger of the Paths of the Dead. I do not want to endanger her life."  
  
"Indeed, my heart darkens at the though of out journey on the morrow. I dread venturing into that path. But since it is the will of Aragorn, I will go willingly. Maybe if I come out alive it will prove naught but that Durin's folk are still as hardy as they once were! Do not worry overmuch about the Lady, mayhap she will understand in time to come."  
  
"I doubt it. Sometimes I see her as an unyielding flame, to reach out and touch her, enjoy its warmth, only to get burnt when I am in too close a proximity."  
  
Gimli looked up at his friend, and saw, an elf falling in love.  
  
~~~~~~End  
  
A/N: I am not so sure if Ariel and Arwen are only 111 years younger than Elladan and Elrohir, my maths is not that good. 


	19. Of Flight to Gondor

This short chapter is dedicated to **CityofAngel. **Thank you for always reviewing my chapters and have a lovely birthday!

Disclaimer: The song is but a small extract from the 2nd verse of "Kortirion among the Trees" from "The Book of Lost Tales" by JRR Tolkien. None of the characters except Ariel belong to me. 

Chapter 19

The first rays of Anar seeped through the misty façade of the plains, announcing the coming of dawn. The city of Edoras slowly arose from it's slumber, as the sounds of activity increased. Meanwhile, the Dunedain were mounted and ready to leave, awaiting Aragorn. 

"Navaer, muindyr*" She bade them farewell stiffly and coldly, having not forgotten what they said to her last night. 

"Navaer, muinthel*" they planted a kiss on her forehead each, before leaping up onto their horses. 

Much to Legolas' dismay, Ariel did not even spare him a glance, choosing to act as though he were not present.  He told himself firmly that he cared not, but the pain inside gnawed at him terribly. 

Aragorn was the last, before he mounted his horse, however, he placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder, and said in a voice none could hear.

"Naught would stop you from doing what you desire, if fate allows it, I see it in your eyes. Be it friend, brothers or foe, none will prevent you from joining to war. I may see you at Minas Tirith, unless the journey to the Paths of the Dead proves to be my bane, lady. Do me a favor, tell naught of my whereabouts to the Lady Arwen."

"You have my word." Ariel assured him. She saw the pain he bore, and knew the cause of its existence had something to do with the Lady Eowyn.

 "Eru naan le. Im estel le thel tolad. *"

Nodding, he left with the Dunedain, Ariel looked after them till they disappeared within the folds of the mountains entirely. That was when she noticed Eowyn, her face pale. The exchange between her and Aragorn had not gone well. Ariel suspected Eowyn had begged Aragorn for leave to go with him. 

A few of the onlookers were muttering, "There goes the last of the elvish wights, let them go and take their dark secrets with them."

She whipped around to glare at those people. How could they insult the Rangers like that? Don't they know the 'elvish wights' would risk life and limb to protect the realms of the Free People of Middle Earth? They have just proven so by venturing into the unknown. 

Under her stare, they quailed, and turned away to attend to their businesses. Ariel sighed in vexed frustration, she usually was not a menacing and easily offended person by nature, but the conversation last night was ever present in her mind and she was still sullen and angry. Legolas seemed to bring out the worst in her. 

~~~~~~~~*

Soon after, Theoden arrived back at Edoras. The mustering of Rohan began. 

"What will thou have me do?" Eowyn whispered to Ariel.

"Array yourself in amour, when the time comes for the Rohirrim to depart, ensure none can tell that you are a lady, much less Eowyn.  Ride not in King Theoden's nor Eomer's van, lest they recognize thou."

Personally Ariel thought the idea ridiculous and not even worth considering, but Eowyn readily agreed and seemed to feel it was the best way. For the desire in her to do battle was like an imperishable flame." 

Superficially Eowyn looked fragile, like all other maidens, a white flower, so easily broken. And yet inside was hard and fell. Woe betide those who stood in her way, they will feel the sting of her sword. 

"This is farewell then, my friend. None know if we would meet again. Receive this gift, as a token of our friendship." Eowyn said to Ariel, as she rode away, but not before passing her a hard object wrapped in gold cloth. 

She was with the Perian, Master Meriadoc on her horse. Merry was upset when he was told he had to stay behind, but only Durnhelm Eowyn's new name and identity was willing to bear him secretly. 

"Farwell thee, Eowyn of Rohan. May you do great deeds in war, deeds of honor and glory." Ariel whispered under her breadth, ere unwrapping the mysterious gift. 

'Twas a dagger, but encrusted in its handle were beautiful gems of old. Clear crystals and blue sapphires, with intricate gold designs of horses. As Ariel sheathed it and tucked it in her silver belt, she felt like a Valier going to war. 

~~~~~~*

Ariel tarried at Edoras for a while, and soon she was prepared. 

A small bag contained her food, supply of _lembas provided _by her brothers. White was her raiment, and silver her mantle, enhancing the hue of her eyes. Her hair was pulled back with twine, for she was fed up with the wind constantly blowing it across her face. Armed with a bow and two knives, a quiver of peacock-feathered arrows and the dagger, she felt ready for the journey. 

Phillifax was waiting impatiently, stamping her great hooves on the ground, straw and hay flying all over the place. The mere presence of Ariel placated the mare, and the stable hands all sighed in relief when Ariel turned up. Phil wore no saddle, for she would have none. 

"We are in for a long journey Phil." Ariel murmured as she gathered the reins. 

The mare snorted as if to remind Ariel she was no ordinary horse but cheiftess of the Mearas. 

Ariel urged Phil on, and they set out east for Minas Tirith, just as the last gold of the sun was fading in the West, slipping into the roots to sleep and dream till dawn. 

Phillifax held her head high and proud, as she moved swiftly and fast across the green plains. 

Anyone who happened to catch sight of them, saw only a silver blur, in contrast to the gray of Ered Nimrais, White Mountains of Gondor. 

~~~~~~~~~*

Thou art the inmost province of the fading isle,

Where linger yet the Lonely Companies

Still, undespairing, here they slowly file

Along thy paths of solemn harmonies;

The holy people of an elder day, Immortal Elves, that singing fair and fey

Of vanished things that were, and could be yet,

Pass like a wind among the rustling trees,

A wave of bowing grass, and we forget

Their tender voices like wind-shaken bells

Of flowers, their gleaming hair like golden asphodels 

~~~~~*

Muindyr: brothers

Muinthel: Sister

Eru naan le. Im estel le thel tolad: God be with thou. I believe you will return.


	20. Of Minas Tirith and a Protagonist

Disclaimer: Own nothing of Tolkien's, only Ariel and Phillifax.

A/N: Forgive me, my muse ran off but I finally managed to coax it back. 

Thanks to all who reviewed. Personal replies at bottom. Finally managed to produce a long chapter. Everyone seems to be confused over the last chapter, well, basically Ariel just rides off to Minas Tirith by herself, since it is not possible to go with Aragorn or Eomer. 

**Chapter 20**

****

They had been going on for hours, stopping only for brief breaks. It was as if something was urging her to go faster, and the need for urgency grew as the sun sank lower behind her. 

From far off Ariel could see Firien Wood, meaning that much progress had been made. On her left was Eastfold, at this point of time it was a desolate and empty plain, before giving way to the fens of Entwash. 

Ariel had not studied the maps of Gondor, only knew that Numenoreans, only to be scattered by the presence of the Enemy, had built its realms during the 2nd Age.  As far as her knowledge of the geography of the place went, there were seven beacons in all, and she was fast approaching Halifirien. 

By midnight they had reached Minrimmon. Great mare though she was, Phil still needed a rest, there Ariel made camp under the skirts of the beacon.

As she drifted in and out of sleep, her thoughts were turned most often to an elf, namely, Legolas. The rest of the time she wondered vaguely how Arwen was doing, when she sensed her twin sister's sudden presence. 

How fares thee? 

Cold, lonely, but still surviving. You have no need to worry, sister 

That I cannot promise. I fear you might run into trouble, but I do trust your ability to protect yourself. Take care. 

Amin meleth nin 

I love you too 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Ere dawn Ariel continued east, past Erelas Nardol, till Druadan Forest where Eilenach resides. She had kept to the skirts of the White Mountains as close as possible, for there were people feeling west, saying Anorien was taken. 

She planned to enter Minas Tirith from the North, after passing through the forest. All was quiet and still, as if a heavy blanket had been cast upon the air. Not a sound reached her elven ears, the animals have fled long ago. 

As she neared Minas Tirith, she grew somewhat uneasy, there was no clash of steel upon blade, neither were there any sounds of fighting. Instead, a smell of death and decay lingered in the air, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. 

Had the war been over already? Fervently Ariel prayed she had not arrived too late. Tension in her was as taut as a drawn bowstring but the silence only grew, and 'twas deafening. 

But her worries was all for naught, for it was the 16th of May, close to the night where the commanders- Aragorn, Imrahil, Eomer and Gandalf were debating on which course to take. Minas Tirith was safe for the time being as the Cosairs of Umbar and Haradhrim were defeated. 

It was with much relief Ariel entered the White City. She thought the towers rather splendid and marvelous looking, but gave the dead bodies a wide berth. 

"Halt! Who goes there?" A door guard prevented her entry. 

"Friend of Aragorn." Ariel replied. "Tell him the lady Silverstar had come."

The guard looked at her in wonder as she cast back her hood. For even in her travel-worn state one could tell she was very fair, and seldom were any elves seen in Minas Tirith. 

She was led to a ruined garden, where weeds flourished and the walls were crumbling in obvious disrepair. Long ago, someone had tended the place carefully, Ariel noted, as she pulled away a weed that was choking a young flower. 

"Legolas! I told you she would come. Now you owe me a trip to the Glittering Caves." A familiar gruff voice called out.  

"Why? I thought you were under orders to stay at Rohan." Legolas said, half surprised at the fury creeping into his voice. 

"You will be surprised to find, my dear elf, that I am not accustomed to taking orders, not even from my brothers, much less another." She replied in a tone as icy as she could muster. 

"Enough! We should be glad she is safe!" Merry piped up, a little angry that Legolas was accusing Lady Ariel of disobedience. 

"Thank you, Master Brandybuck. My, you two seemed to have grown much in my absence." Ariel patted Pippin and Merry's head fondly, ignoring the other elf. Little did anyone know she was thrilled inside at the sight of him, and her pulse quickened. 

"They drank from the River Entwash." Gimli said, as if that was meant to explain everything. 

"The Lady Eowyn, where is she?" 

"You knew that Dernhelm was she didn't you? On the day we arrived here she slayed the Witch King, and earned her much renown. But for a heavy price, none now knows if she will wake up. She resides in the Houses of the Healing, Aragorn himself had called her from the dark. And I believe her a spirit would not allow herself to give in to death." Merry explained. 

Ariel made a mental note to visit Eowyn later. 

"Come, lady, you can sleep with Merry and I in our chambers. It overlooks the Great River Anduin, glittering playfully beneath the sun. Though it may be dark now, you can still hear it cackling joyfully. It seems to be the only one laughing now, everyone around is so grim and somber." Pippin and Merry chattered away, whilst pulling Ariel after them. Her spirits lifted, it was hard to stay gloomy in the presence of such delightful hobbits. 

*~~~~~~~~*

Her brothers had resigned themselves to the fact that their sister could never be left behind. 

"Even as an elf ling you would always follow us around, till we got fed up with you tagging along." Elladan smiled affectionately at her. 

Legolas, however was not pleased at all. 

"You could have been killed! The lands west of here are not safe and furthermore, you were traveling alone without an escort!"

"Does this matter concern you at all? What wrong have I done to offend you?" said Ariel, her voice rising with his. How could he?

*~~~~~~*

Aragorn talked to Legolas later on, trying to find out the true reason of his outburst. 

"You underestimate the lady, Legolas. She could very well protect herself. I thought that you, who have lived many centuries longer than me would be a better discerner of character than I." 

"Mellon nin, I know you mean well, forgive me for that childish display of anger. I do not usually allow my emotions to override myself." 

"But only when it concerns the Lady Ariel, do I not strike near the truth?"

Legolas nodded.

"Aragorn, why is that so?" He found his mix of emotions confusing, for it was not alike anything he had experienced before.

"You will have to find the answer to that yourself. I cannot help you. 'Tis a pity..." He trailed off, leaving behind a very confused elf. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

When they had supped Aragorn announced his plans. 

"Two days from now we will be riding forth to Morannon with a force of seven thousands. 'Tis the most I can find in this dire hour of need. After many hours of counseling, we plan to surprise the Dark Lord by heading North and entering Mordor from the South."

Ariel sympathized with her friend. He looked older than before, a great burden upon his shoulders, and none could help him bear it. 'Twas a task he had to carry out alone, the last test to prove himself worthy of the throne of Gondor. But she had faith in him, just as Arwen had. 

"Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Pippin will ride with me in the front with the Dunedain."

"As will I, for I came all the way from Edoras to fight, and not left behind." Ariel declared. Their approval was not necessary, even without it she would still go.

To her surprise, no one objected, but each of them was forming their own silent vow to protect her at all costs.

For the Elladan and Elrohir it was their great love for their sister, and the responsibility of looking after a younger sibling. They could not imagine what their father would say had he known Ariel had perished because of them, and neither did they want to find out.

For Aragorn it was his friendship with the elf maiden, and also because he did not want Arwen to mourn and be grieved. He knew the pain it would bring her if her sister died. 

For Legolas, a fierce and incomprehensible urge of protectiveness came over him, and the thought of losing Ariel was unbearable, like taking a knife to his gut.  

*~~~~~~~*

Night grew on, and so did the shadow in the East. The hearts of all were heavy with the dread of riding out after two days. 

Aragorn was busy mustering his army, and it seemed a very small one compared to the large forces the Dark Lord has. But Ariel knew, the army of orcs and other creatures bred by Sauron were only driven on by his will, and men of Gondor were valiant people, even though the blood of the Numenoreans runs thin in their veins. Yet all they need is a good leader, and Aragorn is the one. 

Gimli could not stop admiring the stonework, and every now and then criticized it, such was the way of dwarves, and usually Legolas would have gone with him, as the two had become fast friends. But this evening he sought Ariel. 

He found her polishing her bow and blades. So focused was she in her task that she did not see him approach, until she felt it. He stood there uncomfortably for a moment, before speaking

"I beg thee for thy forgiveness. I sincerely apologize for just now."

Ariel felt a twinge of sympathy, as she could see it was taking up most of his pride to apologize to a lady. But she immediately pushed it away.

"Accepted." Her reply was curt and held a dismissive tone.

But Legolas was not one to be defeated easily.

"Care to go for a walk?" Trying to keep his tone casual, but he was crossing his fingers behind, hoping against hope she agree. 

He knew not the effect he had on her. Her heart had leapt at the sound of his voice. She took a deep shuddering breadth to calm herself before saying in a steady voice and neutral voice that surprised her.

 "I would love to."

*~~~~~~~*

The once fair gardens were now in ruins due to neglect. As Ariel trod along the broken pathway beside Legolas's light footfalls, she gazed at the fireflies, flitting about in the bushes. 

'How pretty.' She thought, not knowing she had said it out aloud.

"Agreed." Said the other elf. 

They reached a platform facing Mt. Mindolluin, its beautiful snow covered peak loomed high in the clouds. 

"What was it you wished to speak to me about?" She first broke the silence by turning her questioning gaze to him. 

How could he tell her? He wondered. The main reason he sought her out was he wanted to spend a moment alone before riding out to war. 

"Are you sure you are going to the Black Gate with us?"

"Legolas we have been through this before." Ariel sighed in exasperation.

_I want to tame your fiery tempest, to claim you for my own, yet at the same time retaining that independent spirit of yours. _

Legolas was in turmoil of mind, wondering why she could evoke such feelings in him when no other could.

She was thinking along the same lines.

_Do you know how I am fighting the urge to caress your face, how much I feel like brushing away those worries you seem to be having, with a single stroke of the hand?_

Silence reigned for a while. 

"Do you remember the wager we made, back at the Hall of Edoras?"

"Aye. What is it you want me to do?" Ariel looked askance at him.

"Come closer." 

She took a step half forward, hesitatingly, wondering what this elf could be up to this time.

"Nay, not close enough." He grinned, clearly enjoying himself.  

She shook her head stubbornly. 

"Do not play games with me!"

"If that is the case, I shall go to you then."

With one swift stride he was only an inch away from her, and something at the back of her mind, told her to beware the smoldering passion in his eyes, but she herself was trembling because of him being in such close proximity.

"Ariel, forgive me—" He tenderly lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. 

Caught in a whirlwind of emotion, Ariel was momentarily taken aback at his audacity, but he refused to be pushed away, holding her captive, pressed to his body. 

His presence engulfed her, and heat emanated from his to hers, she found her arms around his waist, as she reveled in the passion of the kiss. His lips, soft but demanding, sought hers playfully, yet with a serious touch that thrilled her deeply. 

_Is this a dream? If it is, then Eru, Manwe, Elbereth, and all the Valar, I do not want to wake up forever. _

She tasted so sweet, of cinnamon and honey, just as he thought. All the wines in his father's cellar could never surpass this. A shiver of excitement went thought him as she yielded. He had expected resistance, but received the opposite. Some warning bells were ringing in his head, but he ignored them. 

_I am willing to face whatever consequences this shall hold for me, but I will never regret this. Ah, sweet Ariel._

They finally pulled apart and in a daze, Ariel stared at him, aghast. 

Legolas surveyed her disheveled state amusedly. He savoured the sight of her, under the soft glow of Telperion's flower*, he could believe she was a silver swan, though she donned only plain tunics.  

"Your hair is all tangled." He caught hold of one of her tresses, running his fingers through it, savoring the feel of soft silk beneath his hands. 

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time." He whispered. 

"I— what" For the first time in her life, Ariel was speechless, her knees went weak, and she suddenly felt like sitting down. 

 "'Twas beautiful."  She finally blurt out, for lack of anything better to say. From young she had been taught to how to react to various situations, but not this. This was new. 

"'Twas meant to be. Ariel, it is getting late, let me escort you back ere your brothers have my hide." 

As if nothing out of ordinary happened, they went back to their respective chambers. 

But the kiss sealed something between both of them, and only Eru knew what is was. 

*~~~~~~~~*

_Sina ná I yáressë melda ana I órë_

_Ná yáressë mára ana I yára osto_ _As sinta lindalë vanya lenca_ _Telya as I alquar lamina_

*~~~~~~~~*

Telperion's flower is the moon. 

Tap-dancing Hobbit: Hope you like this chapter and forgive all the grammar mistakes. The tendency to make them increases with the length of the chapter. 

Sindacirwen: Thanks…hope you enjoy this chapter. 

CityofAngel: Now all the people of the Earth shall declare me the greatest tormentor…ignore that. No declarations of love or any sort, but nevertheless, tell me what you think of this chapter…thanks! 

Legolas Lover: I try my best to write in that form, since Tolkien did the same. Hope this chapter does not confuse you…if it does tell me, I get carried away while writing sometimes. =)

Norie Ape: It is finally updated…sorry for the wait. 

Moon*Child: Thank you! Ff.net is not cooperating…refuses to show your nice review…but I received it via email anyway. 


	21. Of Light in the Hour of Despair

Happy birthday to **Tap-dancing Hobbit**! Sorry I have simply no time to write a full chapter in time… All hail Tolkien as the best poet in the world, mine cannot compare to his. 

In the midst of strife

Biting cold frost of the night sets in

Mingled with foul scents the East Wind brings

Shadows lurking in the darkness threaten to devour

The hour of foreboding draws nearer.  

But amidst the peril and the strife, not all is wholly woe

A silver of hope appears, tingeing the prospects gold

Love still blooms like a challenging flower

In defiance it stands, and unwavering answer

Silver is her mantle, and gray is his

They met under the circumstances of urgency

One is a descendant of swan maidens

The other from the Silvan Moriquendi*

Their fates were destined to interweave harmoniously

Into each other, right from the Beginning

A myriad of melodies accompanies

Their subtle tunes, sweet and gratifying


	22. Of the Beginning of the End

A/N: Boring chapter. But bear with me, the next won't be too bad. For those who have doubts that chess was played in Middle Earth, you might want to read Return of the King, where especially Gandalf used chess as a literal term. Some parts of the book I included, but if you want to know the whole story it is best to read it. I gave but a brief explanation of what happened only. 

****

**Chapter 22**

****

_The night is cold.  _

A sharp wind blew in from the window, and pierced her body. Yet the elf maiden moved not. 

Wake up, Ariel, daughter of Elrond. 'Twas but a dream and 'twill remain a dream.

Her fingers found their ways to her lips, where they tingled with the lingering memory of his touch. A shiver went down her spine, which did not seem to be caused by fear. Rather, it was something else, and she had yet to decipher it. 

Looking for a distraction, she turned and went in search of the Houses of the Healing, where Eowyn was kept. 

~~~~~~~*

A white building situated behind a green sward, the Houses of the Healing are for those who plan on recovering from wounds, not those who despair and give up hope. 

 The door warden gave Ariel leave to enter, and showed her to the room where Éowyn was kept. 

"Greetings, my friend. I heard you have won great renown and glory from your battle with the Witch King. Thou have fulfilled thy dream, is it not?"

"Nay! I am still able to wield a sword and ride, but they do not allow me leave to go. I am weary of being idle, lying on this useless bed while others fight." Éowyn's face looked wan and pale against the rich cloth and blankets on the bed. Ariel stooped, and clasped her friend's hand. 

"Why do you speak so? With hope oft comes healing, have you not heard?"

"But I am restless, and hate this confinement. Éomer would tell me naught of the war outside, and I know not how he fares…" Her voice trailed off wistfully.

The "he" she spole off was Aragorn, and Ariel perceived clearly the love she bore for her sister's beloved, Aragorn. Pity filled her heart, but knowing Eowyn as the sort who received pity with scorn, she drew her features into what she hoped looked stern. 

"Pull yourself together. What you desire, you will never get, for he loves another, who happens to be my sister." 

Éowyn looked at Ariel in amazement, and then turned back to despair. 

"If that were so, I would choose a glorious death on the battlefield, as my lord Theoden has done." 

"You have received great glory. Others have earned less, yet they are content."

Sinking back into the pillows, Éowyn sighed. 

"Mayhap you are right."

"You should take delight in the growth of living things, immersing in the beauty of nature is the best way of recovering from your malady."

"I shall be healed if I had a sword in hand, and an enemy to slay!" Éowyn retorted. 

Shaking her head, Ariel bade her friend farewell and left in disappointment. 

How is it she thinks only of war? She needs someone who has more patience than I, more wisdom to guide her to brighter paths. Curse that foul Grima Wormtongue! What dark words has he said to her, draining hope out of her soul? If he were here now I will not hesitate to slay him! 

The thought burned fiercely in her mind, but died down at the sight of her brothers.

"Ariel!" they exclaimed. Embracing her in a bear like hug, they ruffled her hair in fond affection. People passing by smiled at the sight, and hearts were warmed. For here were three elves, not worried about the upcoming war, nor frightened of what has yet to pass. 

"Care for a game of chess?' They grinned wickedly, as Elrohir took out his chess set, brought all the way from Rivendell. 

"But both of you know fully well you will win and best me in chess no matter what. Eru knows what tricks you have up your sleeve."

"Ah, but our sister Ariel was never wont to being defeated easily wasn't she?" Elladhan said to his brother. 

"Nay, unless she is wavering now." Elrohir grinned, and just as they expected, Ariel burst out in indignation. 

"I am not! Let us play your game, then." 

They sat around a stone table, and Elladhan played with Ariel first. 

As she moved a pawn, her thoughts turned to Legolas. 

What are his intentions? Does he want to use me as a pawn for gaining something else? 

Nay, he is not like that. He is pure in heart, I can see. 

"Your turn." Elladhan had made his move, patiently waiting for Ariel to get out of her stupor. 

She thought for a while, before putting her knight beside the pawn. 

The game continued. 

A bishop advanced from Elladhan's side. Ariel pushed another pawn to protect her knight. 

He protected me during all courses of events, and I am grateful to him. But I want more than his protection.  

Elladhan's rook suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere, threatening her queen. 

Would he stand by my side if I were threatened? 

Somewhere in her heart, she answered yea. 

"Ariel? Is something bothering you?" Elrohir's voice startled her out of her thoughts. 

"Nay, I am just, thinking of how to beat Elladhan." The looks on her brothers' faces told her they did not believe her. During the rest of the game, she was acutely aware of Elrohir's keen gaze on her. 

"Check." Elladhan smoothly slid his queen close to her king, but Ariel just stared blankly at the board. 

A thrill went through her as she was reminded of last night, when he literally cornered her. But a wave of trepidation swept past as the doubts came back. 

Turning her mind back to the chessboard, she pushed her own queen in front for a last defence. 

"Checkmate." Elladhan announced smugly. But his grin of triumph turned to a frown of concern as he watched his sister. Her eyes betrayed no emotion, except a look of blankness. 

Would I sacrifice my life for him? Just like this queen for her king?

"Ariel, are you fine?"  

"Yea", Ariel shook her head, trying to clear it. A mess of her emotions Legolas had made. 

~~~~~*

The dark morn was not unusual, and the Captains and armies of the West have assembled. 

Legolas and Gimli were to ride in the Company of Aragorn and Gandalf, with Pippin. The van also consisted of the Dunedain and the sons and daughter of Elrond. 

If anyone were to view from the top the front company, they would see two horses, one white, another silver amidst the brown and grey of the others. Never had so fair a company been seen going to war. 

The banner of Gondor flapped proudly in the wind, Arwen's handiwork displayed to all. Ariel looked up at it with pride for her sister. 

Ere noon they arrived at Osgiliath, where they made camp. But those on horse back traveled til they reached the crossroads. 

Ariel glanced towards Morgul Vale, so empty, so lifeless, but those glowing flowers beside the path to Minas Morgul caught her attention. She walked forward, wanting to pick up one and see, why it grew here instead of in fairer places. Despite the warning at the back of her mind, she carried on walking till she reached the path. 

"Nay! Do not touch them!" Her hand was snatched away just before it touched the petal of one. 

Legolas pulled her away from the place, feeling his warm breadth down her neck, she realized that the flowers would have done her harm if not for him. Hideous they seemed now, as if angry she was not deceived. 

"Diotha lle."  Thank you

"Umloth, or evil flowers they are called. For they are deceptively fair, and beckons maidens to them."  

His fair face was troubled, as if recalling a dark memory. 

"My mother was a victim to them, swallowed up all the light in her, and she never woke to see Anar* shining again." 

Ariel looked at him, speechless with terror. But sympathy arose, and she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"The time for grief has passed long ago. Cherish the fair memories of her, not the evil." 

He nodded, and said," Let's leave this place. If there were a choice of bvreathing the air in the accursed vale of choking on smoke, I will choose the latter." He led her back to the camp. 

~~~~*

Later, while watching Ariel sleep, Legolas was haunted again of his mother dying. The treacherous flower had once grown in Mirkwood, planted by some foul creature. He blamed himself for not seeing the danger, for not wiping out those flowers before his mother fell into the dark. 

She lay, deathly still on the bed. 

The flower had took over her mind, perishing all thought of living, all the light in her was slowly being quenched. The best Healers have admitted defeat. Her fëa left her body and departed to the Halls of Mandos. 

Thranduil and Legolas could do naught but look on as she passed away.  

Legolas stared in horror as his mother's face turned into Ariel's. 

What new devilry is this? Ai! Ai! What evil caused this? Ariel! 

He sat up, the dream, or nightmare, still fresh in his mind. Instinctively he turned and breathed a sigh of relief to see Ariel's chest still heaving. 

Ada*, you told me elves cannot get nightmares, but I just had one. 

~~~~~~~*

The next day they started their northward march towards Morannon. 

Ever and anon the heralds would cry, "King Elessar is come!" But their cries were not answered. The Nazgul flying overhead did not cry out, but all felt their dreadful presence throughout the day, if day it could be called. For only pale sunlight filtered through the dark clouds, and hope waned. 

On the fourth day of their march they passed into the desolation that lay before the pass of Cirith Gorgor. Some men quailed at the sight, and could go no further. 

Aragorn looked upon them, but instead of being angry, he pitied the,, and allowed some to go southwest and try to retake Cair Andos. Some took on new hope and went ahead. Others being shamed by his mercy overcame their fear, while some saw a lady in their midst who showed not the slightest sign of fear, and wanting to uphold their manly pride and dignity, went on. 

Ariel turned to Arwen, who was leagues away safely in Rivendell. 

Thou hath chosen well, Aragorn makes a fine captain, Strong-willed and merciful is he, and he will make a fine king. 

That I have known long ago. Ariel, you must promise me you will be careful. I cannot believe Elladhan and Elrohir let you go along! 

Arwen please! If I am not wrong you have mentioned that ten and two times already, do not worry yourself overmuch, and speak nothing of this to Father. 

It is hard to hide from him. 

Ariel paused, and felt guilty. Fabricating tales was nothing to her, but ling outright to her Father, was something she did not want to do. 

Just say naught of where I am going. 

And if he asks? 

Then I am afraid I will have to face his wrath when I come home. For I cannot ask you to lie. 

Farewell 

~~~~~~*

The Black Gates loomed high and menacing, an ominous threat of doom. The gates were shut. 

The banner was unfurled and the first Company came forward in front of the battlement. The heralds cried out a challenge to the Dark Lord, and all waited. 

Silence reigned, until the door of the Black Gate was thrown open and an embassy came riding out. In the lead was the Lieutenant of Barad-dur, Mouth of Sauron. 

He mocked Aragorn with scorn. "It needs more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass, or rabble such as this. 

Aragorn said naught in answer, but held the other's eye till the Lieutenant quailed as if menaced with a blow. 

Ariel fought hard to restrain her wrath when the Lieutenant had mocked her friend, and settled for giving him a piercing look of pure distaste.

Then the Messenger held up items that apparently belonged to Frodo and Sam, but Gandalf rejected the terms he offered and took the tokens instead. He laughed no more, and fear overcame his wrath as he saw the fell faces of the Captains and their deadly eyes. He galloped wildly back, whilst blowing a horn, and Sauron sprang his trap then and there. 

On one hill stood Aragorn with Gandalf. There, fair and desperate was raised the banner of the Tree and the Stars. Upon the other hill stood the banners of Rohan and Dol Amroth, White Horse of Eorl the Young and Silver Swan of Nimrodel's descendants. 

But in the front where the onslaught would be the greatest stood the sons and daughter of Elrond, Prince Imrahil, Legolas and Gimli. 

The sky turned blood red as the gates were lifted up like a sluice, and out of it poured a torrent of armies, like a black wave. 

Ariel had her bow drawn, arrow in place. 

The battle had begun and the elf maiden's doom drew near. 

~~~~~*

Ada-Father

Anar-The sun. 

~~~~~~~*

**Tap Dancing Hobbit:** Thanks for that review! Cheer up and good luck with life. I do not know much about horses though I love them. *been sneaking looks in your live journal*

**Feanen: **Thanks, hope you will continue reading

**Moon*Child7:**  Haha. Yes, you hit near the truth,I have been hacking into your account and stealing your ideas…*laughs evilly* Thanks for reviewing! And *sighs* owning a Clysdale would be a very nice dream. Now go update your fic! 

**EvenstarFairy:** It is not supposed to sound shakespearian, but more or less along the lines of Tolkien's way of writing. Thanks for reviewing anyway. 

**ElveNDestiNy: **Thank you! And for reviewing my Silm fic too. 

**Brittney:** Thank you! Yes, the books and the movies rock, though I had great difficulty combing the two together. 

**CityofAngel:** Thanks for taking the time off to review! Love ya. This is most probably the last chapter I will produce before committing my time to studying for the upcoming and most dreaded exams. Ah, life is depressing isn't it?

**Legolas' Lover:** Oh dear, still confused? I hope this chapter will not confuse you. Basically Aragorn rides out with an army of seven thousands to Morannon in the North and challenge the Dark Lord. Ariel goes with him. Thanks for your compliment. =)

**Scott:** Awesome review. Thanks.

**Nienna5:** Thank you! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.  

**Eeli:** I see you have read till chapter 2, and that is much progress made. Well done! No sarcasm intended. For one who has no interest in Lord of the Rings, I thank thee for thy patience. 

**Ling:** You have not reviewed for a long time. ::pouts:: "realli went in depth into their feelings and thots.. i like tt ;)" Thanks for that nice review!


	23. Of Fear and Sacrifice

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, and events belong to me, but JRRTolkien. 

Chapter 23

The Nazgul cried out words of death, and all hope the men had left was quenched. The first bitter assault on the Dunedain came like a black wave, but they fought back valiantly. 

Ariel shot down orc after orc, wounded a few trolls, but it seemed to her they were outnumbered. Legolas was fighting alongside her, protecting her side, though she knew not. 

She reached behind and realized her quiver was empty, so she drew her blades, and rode Phil to the foul messenger, and engaged herself in a duel with him. Legolas, seeing this, followed. So it came to be the Mouth of Sauron found himself locked in combat with two elves and was slayed by them. 

Every now and then Elladhan, Elrohir and Aragorn would glance her way, making sure she was safe. Ariel busied herself with knifework, slaying those who chose to fight with her. She had no qualms about killing the orcs, but killing men was a different matter entirely. For were they not the children of Eru the one? Only turned corrupted and inflamed with lust for power by the enemy. 

It was then she happened to look upon Legolas, and was momentarily distracted. He was stunningly mesmerizing, elegantly ducking to avoid a blow or swipe of the scimitar, deftly stepping aside, and displayed his potent and deadly skill with his long knife, and moved with a fluid grace that never failed to amaze her. 

She did not see an orc coming towards her, was thrown off Phillifax and she hit the ground hard. The orc lifted its mace to kill, but she rolled over in time. Driving its blade into the gut, she searched for her mare, when an Easterling attacked her. She barely warded of the blow when an arrow whistled past, nicking her wrist. Crying out in pain, she let go of the blade. The Easterling disarmed her of the other weapon she had, and soon she was locked in a deadly struggle with him. 

Kicking him in the groin, she despaired, for she was weaponless, and this time Legolas was nowhere near she, for a group of orcs came upon him at once. Something nudged at her hips, and she realized it was her dagger, and she had forgotten its presence entirely. 

Pulling it out, she drove it into her opponent's neck slaying him at once. Blood spurted out and splattered on her tunic. She heaved him off and started to look for her blades. 

Gandalf stirred and cried out," The Eagles are coming!" 

Indeed, Gwaihir the Windlord and Landroval his brother with their vassals came in swift lines. The Nazgul fled and all heart lifted. Gandalf shouted again," Stand, Men of the West! Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom."

Ariel gaze in wonder, the sky South suddenly shone with a red brilliance, the Tower of the Teeth swayed and fell, and the Black Gate hurled into ruin. She watched on in awe. 

"The realm of Sauron is ended. The Ringbearer has fulfilled his quest." Gandalf said. 

The captains bowed their heads, but when they looked up, their enemies were flying. Some slew themselves, others ran hither and thither. But the Men of Rhun, Haradhrim, Easterlings and Southrons gathered for a last stand, being men of great pride, they rather fight ot the last than to flee. 

That was when Ariel saw something that made her heart stop beating completely. 

A Southron, evil intent clear on his face was heading towards the back of Legolas with a spear. She could do naught, her quiver was empty, her blades lost. She sprinted forward to intercept the Southron without a second thought or a care for her life. She hurled herself between Legolas and the Southron, protecting him. 

The spear pierced her shoulder as Legolas turned in horror. Ariel screamed as hot pain seared through her shoulder like fire. The pain was unbearable, and threatened to consume her. Eru, just let me die, she pleaded in her mind. 

Her last thought before slipping into blessed unconsciousness was, "Legolas is safe at least, my death was not for naught." 

And her world went black. 

It was as if everything stopped. Legolas clutched at Ariel's body, unable to believe his eyes. Such grief, anger, pain he had never known tore at his insides, with the knowledge that he had fallen in love with the elf he held. Even as blood spurted from her wound onto his hands he still stood motionless, stunned. 

_My Ariel, no, Eru, this cannot be happening. _

_So nightmares do come true. _

Phillifax, in her wrath tore madly at the Southron and with her hindlegs kicked him, there was a terrific crack and he died of a broken neck. 

Elladhan and Elrohir had came riding towards the direction of the scream, fear filling their hearts as they expected the worst. 

"Bring her to Henneth Anun at once!" They shouted frantically at Legolas. 

He snapped back to reality, clinging on desperately to the hope that the spear had not been poisoned and there was still a ray of hope. 

Tearing off his tunic, he cleaned up her wound, soaking up the blood that seemed to pour out endlessly. Mounting Phillifax since she was a fast steed, he held Ariel gently and asked the mare to bring them to Ithilien. During the course of time he did this, he was gripped by a cold, numb fear. 

Her face turned deathly pale with every league he crossed. 

_Ariel, sweet Eruiawien, you must not give in.  ___

~~~~~~~~~*

**saturndragorn **Thanks, hope you like this too. =)

**Tap-dancing Hobbit** Thanks you! All my reviewers are special to me. Hope you will find this just as action packed. Really, I sometimes think this story should be place under the genre "drama"

**Nienna5** Thanks for the lovely review! Thanks again, hope you love this one. 

**Faenen** Thank you. I try to make my stories as interesting as possible. 

**CityofAngel** Haha, I find this chapter quite similar to your latest chapter all of a sudden. So much gore and violence, and all, plus you know what. Well, thanks for reviewing though, best of luck with your last chapter. Mine would be continuing on for a little while more. 

**Ling** I myself am on the verge of reading the book for the fifth time. Thanks for taking the time to review. 

**Moon*child** Haha, I took away the "7" from your name. Looks better? Anyway, thanks for the review. ::Tries to probe deeper into your mind to search for ideas:: haha…that is stupid. 

**Nienna** Thanks you…here is the next chapter. ::dramatic flourish::

**EvenstarFairy** Thanks, I definitely will. 

**Luna** The Silmarillion has it that Anar was the last fruit of Laurelin, and Arien the sun maiden guides it on its path. I think I will check on the books again. Thanks though, ::gives you a hug to cheer ya up::

**Iluvien** Wow…you reviewed all of my fics! Thanks! Sorry about the chess error! I do not play chess as well as some, so I vaguely described it. Mayhap you can suggest how I amend it? I once briefly had an encounter with my brother, which involved a bishop, king and queen, so I guess it came out of my head and I put it to paper. Sorry and thanks again. Hope you like this chapter. 


	24. Of Pain and Grief

Disclaimer: None of the events, places and characters belongs to me except Ariel and Shadowfax. 

A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone! I was recovering from some burn marks, due to some nasty flamers. 

****

**Chapter 24**

_Twas said that the light of the Evenstar and the Silverstar waned not, but with each passing day, the Silverstar grew dimmer, and was on the verge of going out forever, soon to become naught but a graven memory…unless the Valars performed a miracle, and even for that to happen the leave of Eru Illuvatar had to be granted._

*~~~~~~*

The motionless body of Ariel lay on a soft bed, wan and pale her face was, and her wound the most grievous. Even Aragorn shook his head as he tended it. 

"Maetha, melon nin." He murmured to Ariel.  Fight, my friend

"I have done all I can, it is up to her to fight for her life. I believe she has the will to do it. But it depends…" Aragorn's weary voice trailed off despondently, he had been going around treating the wounds of many, and had nary a night's rest. He did not even know if the Legolas was listening. The elf had not moved once from Ariel's side since he brought her to Henneth Anun, and there was nothing readable about his expression. 'Twas inscrutable, but those close to Legolas knew he was suffering great grief and pain. 

Great grief and pain was an understatement, if one were to describe his torment. Legolas was gnawed with a frenzied desperation, one which bade him hurry seek a way to heal her, ere her fëa departs to the Halls of Mandos. Pain like a jagged knife slashed at him, clung on to her hand, holding it close, as if he were to let go her life would end immediately. All the blame should be laid on him, he thought bitterly. 

_I am to blame. Had I protected her better, this would not have happened. _

But in the midst of these mingled confusion of emotions, there was one that stood out clearly from the rest. It was the realization that he loved her, and she held in possession his heart. Was she to die, so would he. He was in love with her voice, her laughter, and her proud stature, everything about her. 

_Ariel, thou art a fool. Why did thou save me? I was not worth saving, I would have gladly given up my life in exchange for yours. Why?_

How was it he did not see it before? Was he so blind to the emotion of love that the realization struck him only when she lay dying? He brushed her silky strands of hair away, and thought her lovely still, even when she was close to death. 

_You must fight, sweet Ariel, fight for me. _

*~~~~~~~*

Arwen had been sewing cheerfully when suddenly a wave of nausea passed through her. 

_Something terrible had happened. _

Fearing the worst, she glanced up and blanched when she saw Silverstar fading quickly. Horror stricken, she reached out instinctively to her sister. 

Ariel, art thou fine? 

Silence greeted her. 

Ariel, please answer. Whiter art thou? She sent out a desperate plea for her twin to answer. But again, she received no tidings. She tried again to connect, and when she did, pain immediately tore at her, 'twas unbearable, and she knew her sister lay dying. The torment did not leave, and Arwen dropped to the ground on her knees in pain, crying out. 

Elrond strode in, and startled to see his daughter to the floor. Fear took him when he saw pain passing through Arwen's beautiful features. 

"Arwen! What happened?" He tried to help her up, but she gasped, and fell into a swoon. The bond she shared with her beloved sister was dying, and Arwen chose to escape reality, for the news was too much to bear. 

Foresighted was Elrond, and grief was heavy on his face as he laid Arwen tenderly on a couch. He bowed his head, and prepared for the news that was about to come and deal him the greatest blow he would receive, greater than the blow dealt to him when Celebrain was brought to him, wounded. 

*~~~~~~~*

Elladhan and Elrohir were also stricken with grief, and could not bear to watch their sister fade away, her life slowly draining out of her. They felt like failures, failures that could not look after their sister, failures that have failed their brotherly duty. They took no comfort in the words of others, but only in their presence of each other. 

*~~~~~~~~*

She was floating on clouds. As a young elfling she used to dream about riding those white fluffy things that traveled in the sky. 

It was a blissful feeling, she laughed out aloud, mirth bubbling within her. There had been no cause for laughter, yet it was there, plain as day, the urge to laugh. There was no pain, only bliss, pure bliss. She had a feeling she was in for a delightful surprise. 

Something of a great shadow lay behind her, and she sought not to turn back, wanting not to experience the dark again. It had been a bad dream, she told herself. _Naneth_ used to tell her she dreamed too much. And now she could meet _Naneth_ after long last. Naneth! She cried out happily, and rushed to embrace the elven maiden. 

_My beloved daughter. _

_Naneth? _

_Yea, it is I. _

_Naneth, you look like Galadriel, except you are prettier than her. _

_Ariel, listen to me, I was granted only a short while to see you. Please turn back to your life. _

_Then where am I?_

_It is just a meeting, by chance or by hope, which had been granted. Turn back, my beloved child. _

_But I do not want to be in the dark again. I want to be with you! _

_Nay! Not yet, Ariel, your life on Middle Earth has not ended. Someone awaits you. Go, now. _

_Nay! _

She screamed as her mother disappeared. She wanted to look for her, but something was pulling her back, and she remembered at once. 

_Yea, I cannot leave yet. He needs me, I cannot leave him alone.  _

*~~~~~~~~*

**Auramin:** Actually, if you read on you will find out more. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Saturndragon:** Thank you! 

**GinnyNharrysecretlove:** Thanks! I hope you received my email. Wonder if I should start a mailing list? Though it seems too late for it now. 

**Mugz83:** Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

**CityofAngel**: Haha…you are not sadistic! Just plain cruel. ::sob:: I still cannot believe you let her die. Btw I was that stupid anonymous reviewer of your sequel. Right…thanks for you review, I always look forward to hearing from you!

**Queen-of-Damned:** Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry for the long delay. 

**Mademoiselle Morte:** Sometimes certain things are veiled from the Sight of the wisest, like Galadriel, and people like me depend on that fact. ::grins:: Thanks for reviewing! 

**Moon*Child: **Thank you! Likewise, I am over the moon whenever I receive a review from you too! I am quite ashamed of myself, for this chapter is very short and quite incomprehensible, and I have just reached the end of my muse. Oh well, anyway, thanks again. 

**EvenstarFairy:** Thanks dear!

**The Hobbit Ivy:** I rather loved the chess part too. Hope you are not disappointed with this chapter. 

**Jibade:** Thanks for that! I really needed to be lifted out of my gloomy spirits. 

**Xaznxlilix:** Thank you! I cannot thanks you enough for your review, hope you like this chapter. 

**Faenen: **Thanks! 

**Anita:** Love you my friend! I will not let those idiot flamers let me down…

**Tharur:** Thanks for the review. Sure, you can add my story. 


	25. Of Healing and Love

Disclaimer: I doubt if I own Legolas, but I definitely created Ariel. Alright, I KNOW I do not own Legolas. None of the other characters and places belong to me…but JRRTolkien. 

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…cut my fingers a little. Just as a side note, I was amused to find an "essential guide to MarySues" on ff.net and my OC fell into the "ElvenSue" category that "always takes an arrow for Legolas. Interesting huh? And for those who find this chapter extremely mushy and Legolas being OOC, I am truly sorry, but it cannot be helped! This chapter is for all who have waited patiently. Love you all!

Chapter 25

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she gasped, still recovering from the dream. Nay, 'twas no dream, she knew she had met her mother and chosen her path. 

Her path…her choice…her destiny…all laid in one elf, and he happened to be holding on to her hand, Ariel realized, as she lifted her head. 

Dear Eru, her heart was in his keeping, Ariel finally admitted. 

"Legolas." She called softly, for though his clear blue eyes were open, it was obvious he had reached the meditative stage called sleep, walking along the paths of elvish dreams. She brushed away a stray lock of his golden hair, gently caressing his forehead. 

His vision cleared and to his uttermost joy he found her awake and well. It was all he could do to keep himself from lifting her up and swinging her around in sheer happiness. Gratefully he sent up a prayer of thanks to Eru. 

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, and though his voice betrayed no emotion, his beguiling eyes were full of concern and worry. 

"Of course I am! You fuss over me much, Legolas!" She tried to sit up and get away from him, wanting to clear her thoughts first and come to terms with this love she felt, for it was totally new to her and, truth to be told, it frightened her a little. 

She winced when her wound strongly disagreed. 

"Nay! Do not get up, your wound is not fully healed. Be truthful with me, how does it feel?"

"It hurts, aye, but not too much."

Relief was visible on his handsome features. He propped up some pillows for her to lean back onto. When he ensured she was not straining herself he sat back calmly. 

"You do not have to pamper me so." Ariel blurt out, for lack of anything to say. She felt extreme discomfort in his presence, and wished him gone, yet she knew the moment he left, she would want him back. How had he managed to capture her heart? But more importantly, did he love her? Not in a million years would she ask that question, for though she was dying to know, pride stood in the way. 

"'Tis not a matter of indulgence, but a matter of your health. I do not want you to aggravate that wound further." 

"And what is it to you should I aggravate my wound?" She inquired. And as she did, a spark of hope was ignited within her. He cared. 

He did not answer her question at first, but took her hand up and engulfed it within his. Hers were light, with not much strength in them, though it was callused from years with wielding the bow, and his were strong and warm. 

"Everything, sweet Eruawien, it means everything to me."

She stared, stunned by the impact of his words. 

"And I would ask you to accept a gift, though it is in your possession already."

"What gift?" Her voice was quavering, and she was a little angry that she was nervous, for she deemed nervousness as a form of weakness. 

"My heart." 

Everything stopped, the noises outside died down, and the rest of the world vanished. 'Twas as if they were the only ones who existed and time no longer mattered. 

To her horror, she felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks. Never in her life had she shed any tears for anyone, much less herself, but upon hearing this open declaration of love from the elf she was immensely touched. And the words formed on her lips before she knew it. 

"Amin meleth lle*, Legolas." She whispered. 

"Really?"

"More than you imagine."

His lips met hers, and they succumbed to the searing passion of their love. She felt as if something in her exploded, as his hard, demanding lips sought hers. Her hands went around his neck, and she clung on to him, willing him to stay with her forever. He gathered her into his arms, holding her tight, as he took delight in kissing her deeply and warmly, vowing never to let her go. 

She was his. 

And he was hers. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

It was moments later when the sons of Elrond checked in to see how their sister was faring. Not surprisingly, once they stepped into the tent, they stepped out again, not wanting to disturb them. And on their faces were two identical grins as they snickered and told Aragorn what happened. 

"I doubt even Eru could separate them." Elrohir said, chuckling. 

"It seems to me, my dear Aragorn, we are going to have two weddings instead of one."

"She is on the mend, then?" Aragorn asked. 

"Of course! Why don't you go in and see them for yourself?" 

"Nay! You two are incorrigible! We should leave them alone for a while." Aragorn grinned for the first time in many days. He turned his thoughts to Arwen and bade her come to him. 

*~~~~~~~~*

It seemed so right, Ariel thought, as she laid in his arms, her head rested comfortably on his chest, as he breathed slowly in and out. They were meant for each other, and she swore by the Valar she would protect him with her life. 

"Would you like a bath at the stream?" He asked. He set her down gently on the bed, and appraised her. She was a breathtaking sight, her hair was disheveled and dusty and the glorious tresses fell to the floor like a pale gold river. 

"I shall have to carry you, and I will definitely relish the task of doing so."

"You jest. I am perfectly capable of walking." She replied tartly. 

"Nay, you will only hurt yourself."

She started to stand up shakily just to prove him wrong, but it hurt too much to stand, and she fell to the bed again. Chagrined, she tried again but failed. 

He chuckled, then swept her up tenderly and started towards the door before she would protest. 

"Let me protect you, instead of the other way round." He whispered softly in her ear. She opened her mouth to disagree, but he silenced her protest effectively with a kiss.  

Ariel was by nature an independent person, and it was going to take her some time to get used to the idea of Legolas protecting her. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

The sounds of people faded as Legolas approached a stream in the woods. He set his burdern down carefully. The green foliage was soothingly pleasant to look at, after being cooped up in a tent. Beech and elm trees surrounded the stream, providing cool shade from the sun. Ariel delighted in setting her bare feet on the soft grass again. She waded happily into the crystal clear water, enjoying just the feel of the cold and refreshing water rush past her ankles. The stream was one of the remaining water bodies, which remained unsullied by the Shadow of Mordor, and it cackled merrily, rushing downstream, as if reflecting Ariel's feelings. 

"Legolas, please turn your back, I wish to undress."

"But I would not be able to catch you in time should you fall."

She thought she caught a devilish glint in his sapphire blue eyes but preferred to think she had imagined it. 

 "I will not risk anything where you are concerned." 

"Why don't you close your eyes?" She suggested. 

"Nay." He was looking amused now. "Surely there is no cause for modesty?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

"You can make use of your elven hearing. You are an elf, are you not? Being deprived of your sight would do naught but to increase you sensitivity. If I were to fall, you can catch me in time." Ariel argued back. 

"Nay." Her argument was lost on him. He was relentless in his answer, and Ariel had a bad feeling she was not going to win this time. 

She sighed in exasperation, then turned her back to slip off her gown carefully, and all the while she was aware of his eyes burning into her back. 

She was down to her under tunic, and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment as she still sensed his unwavering gaze upon her. 

"Legolas!" 

"Fine! I shall close my eyes then." 

Ariel surreptitiously peered across her shoulder, and breathed a sigh of relief to find his eyes shut, as he sat back lazily against the trunk of a tree. 

Stepping into the cool water, she cautiously waded to and for, bathing herself. There were bloodstains, dirt and grime all over her body, and she was very glad to rid herself of them. 

She was about to get up, when she lost balance and slipped over a slimy rock. Desperately she tried to get hold of something and in the process she accidentally tore open her wound. 

She uttered a cry of pain. 

His eyes flew open and Legolas cursed softly in elvish as he dived in and scooped her up. Bringing her to the shore, he laid her gently on the grass and began inspecting the open wound. He tore off some linen from his shirt to staunch the bleeding. 

"Thou art fine?" He asked anxiously, as his fingers probed lightly at the aggravated wound. 

Ariel nodded awkwardly and much to her chagrin, flushed red, wishing she had torn open her wound under different circumstances, for she was wearing naught but a thin chemise and feeling very embarrassed. In a bid to recover her modesty, she grabbed her clothes. 

He caught her chin, and lifted it, whilst staring deeply into her silver eyes with a burning intensity. He desired to lose himself in her gaze. 

Sapphire blue ice met silver violet fire. 

She had never experienced anything so magical, so disturbing and so shaking. It was as if her heart as wrenched out suddenly.

The sound of approaching footfalls disrupted that magical moment, and Ariel reluctantly tore her gaze away and dressed fast. A moment later her brothers' mischievous faces appeared. 

"We wondered where you were," Elladhan said, eyeing Ariel's wet and disheveled state, before turning a knowing glance to Legolas. 

"Seems as if we interrupted something." Elrohir chuckled, as he whispered to his brother that Ariel's dress was inside out. 

Again she flushed, her wet clothes clung to her graceful curves, and her hair lay dripping all over her face, and Legolas was filled with a compelling desire to ask the brothers to get lost, before kissing Ariel soundly. 

"Dreadfully sorry, but the feast is awaiting." Elladhan threw a grin in Legolas's direction, although he did not sound in the least bit sorry. 

*~~~~~~~*

Ariel, art thou fine? 

Everyone seems to have but one question to ask me! And it usually concerns my health. Cease worrying sister! I am healthy. When will you be coming to Gondor? The king would be crowned soon. Has _ada_ given in finally? He will let you marry Aragorn, won't he? 

It seemed to Arwen that Ariel was babbling in a bid to cover something up. 

It is unlike you to chatter. I wonder what you are hiding form me? 

Nay! There is naught more to tell! Her quick denial told Arwen volumes. 

Arwen decided not to push the matter, instead, she chose to bid her time, and see for herself the cause of Ariel's embarrassment. She suspected it involved a certain elf, but preferred not to voice her suspicions for a while. 

Farewell for now, dear sister. Know that love is not necessarily a bad thing. She threw in the last part for good measure, and Ariel knew Arwen strikes near the truth.

*~~~~~~~*

"Praise to the Halflings!" A resounding cheer went up in the crowd, as Frodo and Sam paraded down the aisle. From her place Ariel bestowed a smile on Frodo, and it seemed to him the world a brighter place, as if a comforting and warm fire had been kindled inside him. 

"He might never recover from his hurts." Ariel said to Aragorn. 

"And I can do naught for him." Aragorn said sadly. 

"But my sister told me of her plans to let him go to Valinor in her stead. Mahap he may find healing there."

"Will your sister be arriving soon?" He asked. 

"Yea. Soon." 

"Long have I yearned for the day where no more dangers, trials can separate us. And yet there is still the price of her immortality to be paid. Will you forgive me for taking her away from you? For I fear there may come a time when the both of you part."

"Hold yourself blameless in this matter, my sister is only doing what Luthien Tinuviel had done long ago – be with the person she loves. I too know what it is like to be in love." 

Aragorn saw the elf whose gaze was ever intent on Ariel. Legolas had been looking at her almost all the time, as if by some force his eyes deigned not to leave her. 

"Were he a mortal, Eru forbid, I would have forsaken immortality for his sake too."

The future king of Gondor raised his chalice to toast the Lady Silverstar, "I wish thee happiness."

*~~~~~~~~~*

The members of the fellowship conversed leisurely, exchanging tales of the adventures they experienced during the war of the ring. 

"I wanted to have a look at those Huorns, but Gimli was too cowardly to go into the forest with me." Legolas jested good-naturedly. 

"Cowardly? Who would want to go into a walking forest? Only strange folk like elves!" Gimli snorted, while the hobbits laughed. The bond of friendship between the two was apparent. Months ago, if they had exchanged the following words, they would have taken up arms against each other by now. But the many trials and tribulations during the journey had changed all that. 

"Legolas! Will you be marrying the Lady Silverstar?" Pippin suddenly inquired. 

"If she is willing, yea." 

"Mellon nin*, I wish you the best of luck." Aragorn patted his shoulder, "you will need it," he added seriously, though Legolas could have sworn he caught sight of a twinkle in Aragorn's eye. 

"Why?" Legolas raised his brows questioningly. 

"Because even after gaining the Lady's permission, you still have to face her father. I still remember how he tried all means to prevent me from seeing his daughter." Aragorn smiled, as some fair memory came to mind. 

"Dear Eru, I have not thought of that." Legolas groaned. 

"Good luck then, Legolas." Merry grinned, and followed by the rest of the fellowship, they wished him luck and went off on their own merry ways. 

He was a rational person, and whenever a problem cropped up, he will always handle it slowly. This was just another problem, one step at a time, Legolas reminded himself, as he went off to seek his love, and tried to think about how to gain her hand in marriage. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Amin meleth lle: I love you

Mellon nin: My friend

*~~~~~~~~*

**CityofAngel:** As always, I delight in reading your reviews! It is a joy to receive one from you! I am no more merciful than you are, in fact, I thought to prolong Legolas' agony but decided against it last minute. Anyway, Armir didn't really die, and I would be looking forward to your next chapter. ::hint hint::

****

**Faenen:** Thanks for your review! It is nice to know not too many people find that chapter boring! 

**The Hobbit Ivy:** Here's the update! Love you for reviewing! Happy Christmas!

**Mechal:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. 

**Xaznxlilix:** This chapter, I promise, will not be disappointing. I am so sorry for the lack of romance during the last. And of course I will not forget to publish it! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Nimthoron:** I am not offended! I am content so long I know you are enjoying the story! Do continue reading and tell me what you think, and thanks for the review!

**Saturndragon**: She awakes! Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**GinnyNharrysecretlove:** Wow. This is by far the best adjective someone ever used to describe my story. Thank you! 

**Arallahmenorah:** Thanks for the review! I love writing cliffhangers, and hate reading them! Haha… 

**NightBlossom:** It certainly did bring inspiration to me! Thank you for you awesome review! 

**Kika:** That's ok, do continue reading and thanks for reviewing!

**Lunar Writer:** Indeed a poor elf. Hope you like this one! Thanks for the review! 

**EvenstarFairy:** Still reading? That's good to know! 

**Moon*Child:** It has shown up finally! I am happy to say I found writing this chapter a joy. Thanks for your lovely review my dear! 

**Sindacirwen:** Hmm…you see? Does this mean my writing is comprehensible? Hopefully it means that! Thanks for the review.

**Legolover:** The update is here finally! Thanks for reviewing my story! I appreciate it a lot. 


End file.
